


Dean's Hell On Earth

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dean In Love, Dean Never Goes To Hell, F/M, Future Castiel, Gratuitous Smut, Hunters Funerals, Married Dean, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Dean Winchester, Time Travel, Vengeful Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYMajor characted deaths, Angst, Smut, Love, Vengeance, Devotion, Time TravelTHIS IS NOT WINCEST/DESTIEL(Dean x Jo Harvelle)#One Year What If ChallengePrompt number 3: What if Dean hadn't been dragged to hell?@impalaimaginingIn this story Dean loses his family and does NOT ever go to hell. Instead he finds out why his loved ones died and what he can do to keep himself alive. In the process he finds comfort in Jo's arms. The story starts in 2005. 2016 Dean and Cas will help out 2006 Dean in order to save the future. Jo and Dean make a dynamic couple!





	1. Dean! shoot it!!

[Dean's POV]

 

Wednesday, 11-30-05, 9:12pm  
Reno, Nevada

"Dean! Shoot it!!"

It's running away from me and toward my dad.

I unload my pistol into the damn thing and it keeps going. Silver doesn't work!

It jumps my dad! "Shit!" Dad stabs it in the heart!

I have my machete drawn and I'm running as fast as I can.

The man beast bites my dad's neck! I cry out, "NOOOO!!!!" He then rips my dad's head clean off!!

I'm right behind this beast with my machete lobbing it's head off, but I'm too late. I just wasn't fast enough.

The beast that killed my father morphs back into a man. I hack the shit out of his body. I vent all my anger and rage on this dead thing. "Fuck you! You sonofabitch!!"

I fall onto my father's body and just break down into tears. "Dad." I'm so exhausted and hurt. This is so unfair. "Damn it!!" This isn't how this was suppose to happen. My dad deserved better. I feel like I failed him as a son. "I'm so sorry dad."

After I take a while to get myself together, I wrap dad's body up in a bed sheet from the house this monster was staying in. I salt his body before I wrap it. I lay a couple shower curtains down in the trunk. I then place his body, along with his head, in the trunk of the Impala.

I dig a grave for the beast. I toss all his body parts in the grave. I know it's childish, but I pissed on his grave, throw salt and gasoline then burned him. Fuck him. "I hope you rot in hell you piece of shit."

I get into the Impala and look at the clock. It's 1:18am in Reno.

I wonder if I should call my brother at Stanford or just drive there. I'm only 4 and a half hours away. Screw it, I'll drive.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday, 12-1-05, 5:45am

I arrive at Sammy's college dorm and knock on his door. I wait and he finally answers.

Sam looks confused. "Dean. What are you.."

"Sammy. I got bad news." I'm barely holding it together.

A woman with blonde hair comes up behind Sam. "Sam, who is it?"

Sam opens the door, "My brother Dean."

He lets me in. I'm a bloody, dirty mess. I don't want to soil anything. I look up at Sammy's face and think about dad being dead in my trunk. That's when I lose it. I wrap my arms around my brother. "He's dead Sammy. Dad's dead."

Sam pulls me back to see my face. To see if I'm lying, I guess. I'm crying and can't stop. "It's horrible Sam."

He grips me tight. "Oh god Dean." We just stand there in tears for the longest time.

Finally we part and Sammy asks me how. "I'd swear it was a were..." I stop and look at the blonde that's still watching us.

Sam looks at her too. "Oh, Dean this is my fiance Jessica Moore." He's sniffling. "We've been together for over 2 years now. I just proposed to her a couple nights ago. I called dad and left a message on his cell to call me." Sam starts to cry again. "He doesn't know."

I rub Sam's shoulder. Jess wraps her arms around him from behind.

"So she knows about our "family business"?" I'm curious as to how much she knows.

He nods as he wipes his face on his sleeve. "She knows we're hunters."

Jess hands him some tissues. She gives me some too. We blow our noses.

I explain, "Dad and I were on a hunt up near Reno. We thought we were tracking a werewolf. He shifted like one. Hell, he looked like one. Problem was, he was immune to silver. I filled that sonofabitch with a whole magazine and it kept charging after dad. He even stabbed it with a silver knife. It had dad's head ripped clean off before I could get to him with my blade." The image of dad dying, his face is so vivid in my mind. "Oh god Sam." I just fall to the floor. My head in my hands.

Sam meets me on the floor. Arms around me. "We'll get through this."

I grip Sammy by his t-shirt. I pull him close and whisper in his ear. "Dad's in the trunk of my car."

"WHAT!" Sam sits back and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"He needs a hunter's funeral. I figured we could drive out to Bobby's since they were so close." My bottom lip keeps trembling. "Bobby could make phone calls to those who need to know. Pastor Jim and others." I'm sniffling as bad as Sammy is right now.

Sam helps me stand. "You can clean up and rest a short bit before we hit the road."

I nod, not really wanting to stop the trip, but needing to.

I go to the car and grab my duffle from the back seat.

Luckily it's December, so it's pretty cold outside right now. In the morning I'm going to wrap dad up in plastic and duct tape. For now, 42° will keep him.

I shower and change into clean clothes. I still feel horrible.

Sam offers me food, but I can't eat.

I somehow catch 3 hours of sleep.

I wake up and down some coffee. Sam gives me a protein bar which I was able to stomach.

The three of us take off for Sioux Falls, South Dakota at noon. It's a 13 hour drive, non-stop. We plan on taking turns.

We're going to Singer Salvage. The home of our surrogate father, Bobby Singer. Bobby is also a well seasoned paranormal hunter, just like our father was.

~~~~~~~~~~

Friday, 12-2-05, 4:07am

We pull into Singer Salvage in Sioux Falls and park the Impala under a shed. It's very cold outside. Right at freezing. That's a good thing.

As soon as we get inside Bobby's hugging us both. I guess Sam called ahead. Bobby's beside himself with grief.

Sam introduces Jessica to Bobby. They both seem awkward meeting under these circumstances. They briefly hug. She gives him condolences. He just nods.

He tells us which rooms we can take. We set our stuff down and meet back downstairs.

Bobby already has a meal in the oven. He pulls out a breakfast casserole. Has us all sit down after we pour some coffee. There are muffins already on the table too. He insists we eat. We all serve ourselves. It's not bad.

I tell the story again for Bobby of how our dad died. He's crushed. Sam gives him a hug. Bobby just grins, "I always knew your old man would go out fighting. He was a great hunter."

We all raise our coffee mugs in honor of his memory. I don't know how I'm ever going to get over this.

I get up and go to bed. I need a few hours before we chop wood.

My sleep is fitful. I keep seeing my dad's head falling. Hearing his voice screaming, "Dean! Shoot it!!" I keep shooting and it won't die. It turns to face me. It's eyes are glowing bright yellow. It growls, "You're next Dean!!"

I wake with a shout, "NO!!"

I'm covered in sweat and out of breath.

There's a knock on my door. It's Sam's voice, "Dean. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a dream. I'm okay." I run my hand over my damp hair.

Sam sounds concerned, "Okay. Whenever you're ready to go chop wood, I am."

I take a deep breath. That sounds perfect. "I'll be down stairs in just a few minutes."

"Alright." I hear him walk away from my door.

I get up and get dressed. I do my morning routine, even though it's damn near 12:30pm.

I eat a protein bar and have a cup of coffee before heading outside with Sam to chop wood for dad's pyre.

Sam and I grab saws and axes. We head toward the wooded part of his lot. We get busy chopping down wood.

Bobby and Jess sit inside drinking something as he tells her our family stories.

I start small talk with Sammy. "So, how has college life been?" We both keep working.

"Pretty good actually. My grades have been excellent. I've got a full ride to law school just waiting for me. Final exams start on Tuesday the 6th. Jess and I need to get back by then."

I smile. "I'm proud of you Sammy. You did something extraordinary."

He is hacking at some wood with an ax. "It's Sam. Not Sammy."

I shake my head. "Not to me little brother. You'll always be Sammy." Just thinking about our dad and how he truly loved Sam. He called him Sammy and was so heart broken when Sam left us for college. "You know he was so proud of you."

Sam stops swinging. "Why did he never say anything to me?"

I stop working and see the pain in Sam's eyes. He's crying. "He was hurt because you left. You rejected hunting and looking any more for mom's killer. Those were his life goals, not yours and he knew that. He never stopped loving you Sam. Neither of us did."

Sam starts swinging again. "He could have called. Asked how I was. Something." His swings are so angry and aggressive.

I stop what I'm doing and go to him. I take the ax from his hands and wrap my arms around him. He just stands there crying. Defeated. "Hey. He would disappear on cases for weeks and never call me. I was always the one calling him. He asked me constantly if I've heard from you. I'd tell the stubborn sonofabitch to call you. He'd just tell me that you got a phone and know his number."

Sam hugs me. "I should have called him sooner Dean. I'm always so angry."

"I know Sammy. It's okay. We'll get through this. I promise." I pat his back and he straightens up. He wipes his nose on his sleeve and I swear I don't remember him being this tall. He still looks like the snot nosed 10 year old little brother that always followed me around growing up.

I get back to cutting down wood.

We soon have enough wood for the pyre. The sun is setting as we go inside and hit the showers at about 6pm.

When I show up down stairs, everyone stops and looks at me. I feel strange; like I've got some kind of disease.

Bobby comes over and hands me a beer. He puts his arm around my shoulder. "I was just talking about how your old man use to get away with some of the most insane lunacy."

He removes his arm after patting my back and we take a seat.

I sit and listen to Bobby talk about dad.

The worst was hearing Ellen tell us about her husband Bill. Dad used Bill as bait while he was mortally wounded. Dad should have given Bill a clean death. Jo, her Daughter didn't even know. Ellen and Jo hug each other.

I speak for my family. "Ellen, I'm so sorry."

She smiles at me. "Save it kid. It happened a while back and you were knee high to nothin. It's not you're fault."

I still feel like shit. Feel bad about all of it. I see Sam in tears and have to leave the room.

I grab my coat and walk out into the cold night air. It fills my lungs and does nothing for the hole in my chest. "I already miss you dad. Even though you were a bastard."

Someone's behind me. I turn fast and defensively to see Jo, Ellen's daughter, standing there. I get a bit perturbed with her. "Hey. What are you doing out here? You're gonna catch your death without a coat."

She surprises me again by wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I lost my daddy too Dean. I know what you're going through. I'm here if you need to talk."

She's so warm. I wrap my arms around her and let her warmth soothe me. I move my hand over her long blonde hair. She just stands still against my chest. It's been a really long time since anyone's comforted me like this. I honestly think of my mother. "Do you think my dad and mom might be together right now?"

Jo nods against my chest. "Yeah Dean. I do."

A tear slides down my cheek. I wipe it away and take a deep breath.

I pull Jo back and look into her eyes. "Thank you."

She catches the next tear that falls. "Anytime." She places a kiss where the tear once was. My heart feels a little better.

"We should go back inside before your mom thinks something untoward." I grin.

"Are you afraid of my mom?" She's got a look of surprise.

I'm very blunt. "Yeah. The woman's armed."

She laughs and I kind of do too. We both go back inside.

Bobby says he's turning in. Tomorrow will be a big day.

We all kind if agree with him and start heading for our assigned sleeping areas.

~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday, 12-3-05, 7:30am

Ellen was kind enough to make everyone breakfast.

Right after breakfast, Jo and I went for a long walk. We talked about the Roadhouse. How she'd love to learn how to hunt, but her mom has put a stop to it. She says she's secretly gone out on her own a few times. I warn her how dangerous that can be. She rolls her eyes.

We get back from our walk about noon. More people have shown up.

We all sit around talking about the late great John Winchester.

It's about 5pm when the last of dad's friends show up. People are sitting around talking and whiskey is being poured.

Bobby holds his hand out. "Give me the keys son."

I look up at him standing over where I'm sitting next to Sam. "Why?"

He looks like he's aged 10 years just since we got here. "Me and Pastor Jim will get em up on the wood. No sense in you boys..."

I get up, "Come on Sammy." I look at Bobby. "We can all do it."  
  
I pull my coat on and pull my keys from my pocket. Me, Sam, Bobby and Pastor Jim are standing at the trunk of my car. I open it and it smells like death.

Bobby lays an old quilt on the ground.

I use a box cutter to cut away the plastic and duct tape I wrapped him in. He's still wrapped in a couple of bedsheets. They've started to soak through.

Three of us quickly lift him from the plastic and out of the trunk. We lay him on the quilt. I took his shoulders. (Knowing his head wasn't attached, I was careful to cradle it while moving him.)

Bobby knelt by John's side with his hand on his head. He was crying.

Pastor Jim places a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Sam kneels beside Bobby and put his arms around him. "You know Bobby, he's moved on. He'd be pissed if he saw us like this."

Bobby pats Sam's shoulder. "You're right. Let's get this done."

I finished pulling the shower curtain plastic and other plastic from my trunk. I make sure I got the keys then close the trunk lid.

Bobby and Pastor Jim have dad wrapped proper. They even threw extra salt over his head and body before wrapping him up.

All four of us act as pallbearers carrying John Winchester's body to the stacked up wood for his funeral pyre. We reach up and set his body on top.

Sam picks up the container of gasoline and hands it to me. My shoulders slump. It's like that container all of a sudden weighs 200 pounds. My hands are trembling. Someone blessedly takes the damned thing from me and I just slump to the ground.

I know I should be strong for Sammy. I feel his arms around me as the flames ignite. I look away. We both do. Our faces buried against each others shoulder. Hiding our tears. Our pain. "I'm sorry Sammy. I should have been faster."

Sam pats my back. "Dean, don't blame yourself."

I sit back on my heels looking at the flames through my tears. Trying so hard to not think about the man I know as my dad being in those flames. Is he in heaven or hell? Is there a heaven or hell? "I can't believe he's gone. All our lives he's looked for whatever killed mom. For what?" I wipe at my face. "Now here we are."

I can't stand to watch him burn anymore. I get up and head for my car.

Sam calls toward me, "Where are you going?"

"A drive." I just keep walking to my car.

I get in and roll my window part way down. I start her up and peel out. I plan on finding a 24 hour drug store where I can buy an air freshener for the trunk.

I hear something in the backseat and pull over. I put it in park, pull my gun and look in the back seat.

"HEY! It's me! Don't shoot!"

"Jo?!" I put my gun away. "I almost shot you! What the hell?"

She climbs over the seat, into the passenger seat. "I had to get away from my mother and her constant nagging!"

She's wearing jeans, flannel shirt, a coat, boots and a beanie.

I glance at her and see her face is pink. I reach for her hand and it's freezing. She pulls it away. "You're an icicle. How long have you been in my car?" I turn up my heater, that's just now getting hot.

"A little while." She puts her hands up in front of the hot air coming from the vents. "Why aren't you at the funeral?"

I sigh. "I couldn't stand it. It was bad enough watching him die."

She places her hand in my leg, close to my knee. "I'm sorry Dean."

I shrug. "Why? It's not your fault."

We pull into the drug store parking lot.

Jo is curious. "Why are you stopping here?"

I put Baby in park and leave her idle. "I'm just running in for air freshener. I'll be right out."

I come back out with a couple stick up air fresheners. I pop the trunk and place them under the lid. Afterward, I slam it shut.

I jump back in the car and start her up.

Jo has a small dagger she's fidgeting with. I watch her for a bit. She finally realizes that I'm watching and stops. "Sorry."

I take the dagger from her hand and look at it. It has initials engraved into it, W.A.H. "This was your dad's, huh?"

She takes it back and puts it into a sheath on her belt. "Yeah."

I take her hand in mine, lacing my fingers with hers.

She looks at me and sees the pain on my face. She turns my face toward her. I look into her chestnut eyes. "It gets easier Dean. I promise."

I just nod.

She kisses me softly then hugs me. Again, I feel comforted by this amazing woman. How does she do that? Make it so I can breathe when I feel like I'm suffocating.

She lets me go and we sit back in our seats.

I drive back to Bobby's and everyone's inside except Sam.

I go out to find him.


	2. Not my little brother!

Saturday, 12-3-05, 10:38pm

I find Sam sitting on a cut of log in front of dad's still smolding corpse.

I roll a cut of log next to him and take a seat. "You're gonna get sick if you stay out here much longer."

He looks from the smoldering remains to my face. I can see his face is streaked with tears. "Did he suffer Dean?"

I look down at my hands, unable to bare his sadness anymore. "No Sammy. He went fast. Very fast."

"Did he ever say he was proud of you?" Sam's voice is so quiet.

I shake my head. "No Sammy. Not once."

Sam is sniffling. "I think he was proud of you. You know? You were his little soldier. You always did as you were told. I rebelled and now I'll never be able to prove to him my worth."

I look at my brother. I get him to look at me. "Sure you will. You go back to that school and become a lawyer. Be the best damn lawyer there ever was. When we see him again, and I know we will, you will be able to stand proud in front of him and show him the man you've become. Sammy, I'm proud of you. What he thinks isn't important anymore. Okay?"

Sam hugs me. I embrace my brother. The only family I have left. "Love ya Sammy."

"Love ya too, Dean."

I pat his back and we part. We both wipe at our faces.

He asks, "What will you do now that dad's gone?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure yet. I may come back here and work some cases that Bobby sends me on."

I get up and grab my brother by his upper arm. "Come on. It's too cold to stay out here."

He nods and we both go inside.

As soon as we're out of our coats, Bobby hands us a plate with sandwiches and chips. "Sit down and eat. No excuses."

We just nod as we grab beers and start eating. Jess and Jo seem amused that Bobby has such a way with us.

As soon as I'm done eating, Ellen comes up to me and asks if she can have a word with me in private. Shit!

We are alone in a separate room when she flat out asks me, "Are you and Jo sleeping together?"

"No! Even if we were, it'd be none of your business." I'm pissed.

She comes up on me quick. She has a knife to my throat. "That's my baby girl, Winchester. You bet your ass it's my business. I won't have her getting tied down to a worthless hunter like I did. You hear me? She's gonna have a normal life without any monsters in it, if it's the last thing I do."

I swallow with her blade dangerously close to cutting me. I speak calmly and slowly. "Ellen, you own a bar full of hunters. She's surrounded by potential monsters on a daily basis."

She pushes away from me and sheathes her weapon. "True, but her being intimate with a Winchester is the same as inviting monsters into her life and I won't have it."

I'm crushed by her words, but I won't let it show. "I'll be gone tomorrow. Don't worry."

I leave the room and head for the common room where everyone is gathered. They're still getting drunk and talking about my dad.

I find Sammy. I pull him aside. "You want to leave tomorrow?"

He nods. "Sure. I'll tell Jess. About what time?"

"Noon. We should tell Bobby."

We go tell Bobby we plan on heading back to California tomorrow.

Since Ellen and Jo will head back to the Roadhouse, I was planning on telling Bobby that I'll be back right after dropping Sammy off. Then I see Ellen all hugged up with Bobby. They seem very sweet together to be honest. I can't come back here and ruin any chance he might have at happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday, 12-4-05, 12:10pm

Bobby asks me, as we are about to hit the road, where I'll go afterward. I tell him from motel to motel hunting. It's all I know.

"Be careful son." He hugs me. I feel a little sad at our departure. He says his goodbyes to Sammy and Jess.

~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, 12-5-05, 2:06am

We arrive at Stanford in the middle of the night.

Sammy's happy because that gives him and Jess a day to study before their finals on Tuesday.

I hug Jess. "Take care of my brother for me."

She says she will. She's so good for him. I know she'll keep him happy.

I hug My little brother. "You take care of yourself and your bride to be. Let me know when that wedding is. I'll be there."

Sam smiles as he pats my back and lets me go. "You promise."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see ya later bitch." I step off his front porch toward my car.

"Not if I see ya first jerk!"

That's the last time I saw my little brother alive.

 

 

A couple months after I last saw him I get a call I'll never forget. His body was burned beyond recognition. Sam and Jess are both gone.

 

  
Tuesday, 2-9-06, 9:15am

I get in my car and drive straight to Bobby's from Duluth, Minnesota.

I was working a case when I got the call my brother's dead. Bobby said he'd get another hunter on the case in Duluth.

I come so close to driving my car off a cliff rather than going to Bobby's.

I stop at a rest stop and use the toilet. I sit there with my pistol in my mouth thinking how easy it would be to end the pain. "No. Not yet. Not now." I have some suffering in me that hasn't been hashed out. The devil can wait.

I drive with my mind racing. Questions unanswered. Maybe I'll never know why my family has been chosen to die one-by-one. Why I've been made to suffer.

I get to Bobby's at 3pm. I'm so tired I can't see straight. My head is slumped over the steering wheel.

My passanger door opens and it's Jo. She throws herself into my arms. "Dean, I'm so sorry baby."

I wrap my arms around her and let my tears finally fall. I don't know how long I sat there crying like a child in her arms.

I finally get myself together and apologize. She isn't hearing any of it.

She wipes my tears away. She looks like an angel.

Without thinking, I place my hand to her face and kiss her. A sincere heartfelt kiss. I back away and move my thumb over her blushing cheek. "Thank you for being here for me. It means so much."

She pulls my hand into her lap and holds it. Her beautiful eyes never leave mine. "Whatever you need Dean. Just let me know."

In my head I'm thinking I need my brother. In my heart I'm thinking I just need Jo.

"I should go inside."

She nods, "Yeah, of course."

I grin. "As much as I'd love to stay out here with you."

"Really?" She looks surprised.

I give her a look of confusion, "Yeah. What smart guy wouldn't?"

We get out and go inside.

Bobby hugs me tight. My tears start up again.

We sit down and he tells me what he's found out.

Sam and Jess were last seen together at a school party earlier that night. Sam's best friend, Brady, saw him leave the party with Jess at 11:30pm on Saturday, February 4th. Fire and rescue were sent to their dorm at 3:08am, Sunday the 5th. The blaze was so hot they had to confirm their identities using dental records, which took a few days.

I'm tearing up. "I wasn't called by authorities about his death until yesterday, February 9th. Four days after his death." I'm angry that it took them 4 days to call me.

Bobby calms me, "Dean, they had to make sure it was him and not someone staying at his place. There's no rush to judgements."

I'm still mad. I yell, "Whatever!"

Bobby yells, "Don't "whatever" me boy! Go take your frustrations out on that piece of shit, rusted out Chrysler!"

That's all he had to say. I hit the door without a second thought.

I find this crappy minivan. I take off my jacket and pick up a crow bar. First thing I do is shatter every window on it. Then I bust out every light and tail light. I open a door and kick it until it's bent back off it's hinges.

I pull my knife and stab it's seats imagining the seats are that beast that killed my dad. I'm killing it all over again. A stab with each word. "Son! Of! A! Bitch!!"

I punch at the seats imagining I'm hitting my dad in the face. "You bastard! You fucked up our childhood then fucking up and died! Fuck you!!"

I throw a few punches at the side of the van with my bare fist.

I'm still so angry. I pick up the crow bar and go after the hood of the van. I beat it in as hard as I can. I yell one word with each blow. "It was suppose to be me! It was suppose to be me! Not Sammy! Not my little brother you sons a bitches! Not Sammy!"

I drop the crow bar exhausted and fall to the ground. My head hanging low with my arms in my lap. Tears falling.

"Dean?"

"Im poison Jo. Even your mom knows it. You'd be better off getting as far away from me as possible." I hate myself right now.

"I don't believe that. I don't think you do either."

I turn to look at her. She's standing there with her hands on her hips in total defiance of me. I turn away from her.

"Get up off your ass Dean. Stop acting like a bitch." Her voice is very authoritative.

I stand up and look at her. "Excuse you?"

She has her arms folded over her chest now. "Thats right. I said you're acting like a bitch. If your brother saw you right now he'd be pissed. He wouldn't want you losing your shit over his death. He'd want you to find out if he was murdered or not, lay him to rest and then move on with your life."

She walks up to me and places her arms around me. "I'll help you 100% of the way. You won't have to do this alone Dean. Let me help you."

I have to grin. "There's only been one other person who has dared to call me a bitch."

She grins back. "Who?"

"My brother. He was 13. I beat his ass for it. I started calling him a bitch. He was so afraid I'd beat him up over it, he never called me a bitch again. Instead he called me a jerk. Every time he called me a jerk, I'd call him a bitch. It just stuck. We got older and he'd understand that every time I called him a bitch, I was really telling him how much he meant to me. So, he would call me a jerk and I'd always smile. Our dad thought we were nuts. Well, maybe we were." I smile some through my tears.

I embrace Jo. My hand on top of her head. I look down and realize my knuckles are bloody. I push her back. "Hey. Look, I've got blood and glass all over me."

"Follow me." Her eyes are so loving.

I follow her, but I'm no fool. I know Ellen has to be around somewhere if Jo is here. "Where's your mom?"

We are almost at the door. She turns and looks at me. "You're still afraid of her?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Yes."

She just enters the house. I follow behind her into the kitchen.

She has me sit at the table and hands me a bottle of whiskey with a glass. I pour and drink.

She returns to the table with a medical kit. "Take off your shirt Winchester."

I just do it. I'm careful because it's full of broken pieces of glass.

She ends up suturing a wound on my arm. I had no idea I cut myself that deep. I must have done it on torn metal.

She removed glass from my hands and bandaged them up.

She finds one gash on my side and patches it up. There are minor scratches from glass and debris.

"All done. Its amazing you got so many wounds from beating up a minivan." She smiles.

"Jo Beth, may I speak to you in private." It's Ellen.

I just nod as I take another drink of whiskey.

"No momma, you may not. Dean just lost his brother and you don't have the decency to convey your condolences before ripping me a new one? Really?" Jo isn't smiling anymore.

Ellen looks at me. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Jo grabs my hand. I wince a bit. "You know what momma, save it."

She pulls me toward the back door and out the house we go.

"JO BETH HARVELLE YOU COME BACK HERE THIS MINUTE YOUNG LADY!" Ellen is livid.

Jo takes me out front. I find my jacket and put it on. We then get into my car

I ask, "Are you expecting me to take us somewhere?"

Jo shrugs. "That's up to you. If I had things my way, I'd have you drive us as far away as possible."

"I'm sorry things are so tough between you and your mom."

She moves closer to me. "Thing is Dean, I've had feelings for you since I first saw you. My mom had her suspicions and quickly forbidden any relationship between us. She told me you are a dangerous hunter that will ultimately get me killed. I told her it's my life. She can't wrap me in bubble wrap and tell me who I can or can't see. As you can see, she's still trying."

I wrap my arm around Jo. "I don't think I'm that serious of a danger."

I kiss her and she kisses back. "Drive us somewhere Dean. Please."

God I want to. I want to find a secluded spot and make sweet love to her in the back seat of this car. I just can't.

She can tell by my demeanor that I'm about to say no. She abruptly leaves the car and heads back inside.

I would run after her, but I'm not doing this in front of Ellen. Nope.

After a few minutes, I go inside and head straight for my assigned room. What I find inside makes my jaw drop.

Jo is in my bed, under my covers.

I whisper, "What do you think you're doing?"

She lifts the covers to show me she's naked. I look away.

I lock the door and turn the lights off in the hopes anyone coming to my room will think I'm in bed asleep.

Just a moment later there's a knock on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?" It's Bobby.

"No. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." I think to myself (Yes, I'm hungry and I'm not too tired to have sex with Jo.)

"Okay. There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge. Just help yourself. See ya in the morning."

"Goodnight Bobby."

I hear him head downstairs.

I look at Jo and whisper, "You're gonna get me killed."

She shakes her head. "Momma thinks I'm in bed, just as Bobby thinks you are."

I set my pistol on the night stand. I kick my shoes off then take my jeans off. "If we get caught, at least I'll die a happy man. Right?"

She smiles, "We won't get caught."

I take my underwear off and slide under the covers with Jo.

She moves over top of me and kisses me. Her beautiful golden hair falling around her face.

I roll over on top of her, kissing her down her neck to her chest. I lick and suck each perky pink nipple.

She moans with her fingers in my hair.

I work my way down between her legs. She spreads them for me. I open her up with my fingers and lick at her swollen nub. She yelps with delight.

"Shhhh."

I continue licking and sucking her wet pussy. She moans quietly, biting her bottom lip.

I slide a finger inside her and stroke her g-spot. She gasps. I feel her walls tightening up on my finger. I insert another. I suck on her clit. She grabs a pillow and bits into it as I bring her to climax.

She's trying to catch her breath as she pulls me up to her lips for a kiss. Her tongue and mine play as I move over her body.

She strokes my length. She whispers, "Hang on."

She moves to the night stand and then returns with a condom. She puts it on me. She rubs her hand over my length a few times then guides me where she's been needing me for a long time.

I slowly fill Jo up while kissing her. We both quietly moan at the pleasure this brings us.

As soon as I start thrusting, the bed starts squeaking. I stop right away. I jump off the bed and so does she. Luckily it's a twin bed. We pull the mattress off the bed and place it on the floor. No more bed noises.

We get back into position and she feels awesome beneath me. I move slow at first. Each thrust is deep and feels perfect. Soon it's not enough. We both want more. We need more. I'm thrusting fast and hard. My hips slapping against her ass and thighs.

I stop and have her move to her knees. This felt so much better, fucking Jo from behind. Playing with her tits. But the slapping noises are louder.

So, I have her ride me. Still some slapping noises, but not as loud. I have her hold still while I thrust my hips up into her very fast. She bites her lip till it's almost bleeding.

I pull Jo down to kiss her. Her hips move up and down on my cock. I gasp and quietly moan. "Im gonna cum."

She presses her lips against mine. "Me too."

I reach between us and rub her clit. She bites my shoulder as she goes over the edge.

I'm not sure what exactly does it for me. Maybe it's a combination of all of it. Her biting me, clamping walls and the reaction I got out of her when she climaxed all send me over the edge. I grip Jo's hips thrusting deep and fast. Only noise that comes out of me is a deep grunt as I orgasm. I fill that condom to the max.

She slids off and stays right by my side as I remove the rubber and secure it. I put it in my jeans to throw away where no one will find it. Smart man.

We snuggle for a little while. I kiss her. "Are you hungry?"

She nods that she is.

"Get dressed. We'll go get something."

We get dressed and sneak out of the house for food. I dispose of the condom at the fast food place. We get back and sneak back into our own beds at about 1:30am.

 


	3. I Love You!

Sunday, 2-12-06, 10:15am

I wake up this morning with an agenda on my mind. I'm going to Stanford to find answers. I'm also not going alone.

Jo and I have spent the last 3 days together and she's been my rock.

I've called Stanford P.D. with no answers as to what might have happened.

I've called the coroner with just delay after delay. Waiting on toxicology. Always waiting. I'm tired of waiting.

As soon as I'm shaved and showered, I head to talk with Jo. She's in the kitchen pouring herself some coffee. "Hey Dean. You wanna cup?"

I grin. "Not now. Can we talk?"

"Sure." She sets down her cup and follows me outside.

Once were far enough from the house I ask, "Will you come with me to Stanford to research my brother's death?"

No hesitation. "Sure. Let me just pack my things and we can go right away."

I kiss her. I mean a full on give her my heart kind of kiss. She kisses me back with just as much passion and fire.

"I can't believe you're willing to drop whatever is going on in your life to come with me right now." I'm amazed.

"Dean. You're what's going on in my life right now. You're important to me. Sam was too. Let's find out what happened to your brother. We'll both sleep better at night knowing it was just an electrical short and not something worse. Right?" She places her hand on my cheek.

"Please don't take this wrong. Jo, I love you. You've done more for me than family. I'm not talking about sex." I laugh. "I'm talking about just being here for me and understanding me."

Jo smiles, "Was the sex that bad?"

"See. I knew you'd take my words all wrong." I'm frustrated.

She calms me with a kiss and her arms around me.

I wrap my arms around her. "This right here Jo." My forehead presses against hers. "You make me feel like I'm home. You calm my rage against all that is upside down with this world." I press her hand to my chest. "This is why I love you. You don't need to say anything. I just needed you to hear that before we left so there's no misunderstanding."

Jo's eyes are glassy. "I'm gonna be there for you Dean. Whatever you need just ask." She kisses me again.

We both go inside. We pack our things and meet downstairs.

Ellen and Bobby are having breakfast. Ellen offers a plate for me and Jo. I decline.

"I'm about to head out. I'm driving to Stanford to investigate Sam and Jessica's deaths for myself. I've asked Jo to come with me." I'm expecting WW3.

Bobby looks at Ellen. She looks at me and just nods.

Jo is in shock. She looks at her mom. "No hell fire and brimstone?"

Ellen goes over to Bobby and sits in his lap. "Bobby and I are going to the Justice of the Peace today and we're getting married."

Jo and I about fall out on the floor.

Jo says, "What?!" She's all smiles as she hugs her mom.

I hug Bobby, "Congratulation. I'm really happy for you both."

Ellen continues, "Jo Beth, I can't tell you how to live your life. It's also wrong for me to assume Dean will be anything like John. Bobby has filled me in on a lot of the missing pieces as to why John was the way he was."

Bobby hands me dad's journal telling me, "I filled in a lot of the missing pieces that John left out on purpose. There's a lot in there son. Take your time looking through it. Call me if you have any questions."

Ellen goes on, "I plan on living here with Bobby. Were going to change the name of the business from "Singer Salvage" to "B & E Salvage". Everything will be the same. He will still be hunter hub central, but I will be helping with the salvage yard and wherever else I can."

Jo asks about the Roadhouse.

Ellen explains, "Ash has been taking really good care of the Roadhouse since we've been gone. However, it's your legacy Jo Beth. I just hope you won't try running that place alone." Ellen looks at me.

Jo replies, "Momma, you ran it alone for decades."

"No baby girl. I always had someone helping me. Ash, you or someone." Ellen keeps looking at me.

"Okay. Well, Jo and I are going to California. We'll call once we find out anything." I can't wait to get out of this awkward situation.

Jo and I pack up Baby and head for Stanford, CA from Sioux Falls, SD. It's a 13 hour drive. 2 hour time change from central time to pacific time.

We arrive in Stanford at about 11:30pm. We find a motel and check in. I make sure the room has 2 beds, no assumptions.

We take turns with the shower. I come out of the bathroom and find Jo laid out across a turned down bed dressed in powder blue lace bra and panties. The lights are out and she's got a couple candles lit. The room smells nice. Her cell phone is playing soft music.

I'm in my pajama bottoms with no shirt. I just finished towel drying my hair, so I know it's spiked up everywhere. The sight of Jo has my pajamas starting to tent. My mouth is drooling, so I swallow. I lick my lips. I find my voice, "If you're trying to seduce me, it's working."

She lifts her hand toward me. "Come here."

I walk toward her. "You know I feel like a total ass."

She gets up on her knees and kisses me softly. "Why?"

I run my fingers through her hair by her ear, then cradle her cheek in my hand. "I should be mourning Sam. I've lost my whole family Jo. My heart should be in shattered pieces, but you're here holding it together."

She takes my hands and pulls me onto the bed. She has me lay down. She kisses me. "I've had time to think about what you've said. I asked myself why I'm doing this. It's because I'm in love with you Dean. The way you would always stick up for Sam. The devotion you gave your father, even knowing he was a bastard who didn't deserve it. Helping out Bobby like he was your own dad. The way you help strangers. You're so full of love and give so much of yourself. Others may not see it, but I do." She smirks. "Best of all was how you stood tall when talking to my mom. That wasn't easy, but you did it for me. So many wonderful reasons why I love you Dean. I really do."

"I love you." I kiss her with so much desire. Her passion is right there with mine.

She's straddling my hips. My hardness feels amazing being pressed against her core. She wiggles some and I moan.

"Your pretty lace undies is perfect by the way." She smiles. I continue, "Just like your smile."

She blushes, "Stop."

I unfasten her bra and toss it aside. I pause to look at her gorgeous body. "You're so beautiful."

She blushes again.

I reach up and fill my hands with her breasts. I take a nipple into my mouth and nip at it.

She gasps, "Don't stop."

I give each breast the same treatment.

She captures my lips with a hungry kiss. Her tongue invading my mouth. Our tongues dance a bit as she slides off of me.

She kisses her way over my jaw, down my throat, across my collar bone to my nipples. She teases my nipples and rubs my cock without removing my clothing.

I roll my eyes in pleasure as a moan escapes me.

She starts kissing my chest with her soft lips. My heart is pounding as I watch her kiss and lick her way over my abs.

She grabs hold of my underwear and pajamas, then pulls them both off at the same time.

She sits back on her heels for a moment and looks at my naked body. I'm very hard for her right now. I've even started to leak a bit of pre-cum off the tip of my cock.

"Dean. You're so perfect." Her eyes keep scanning me from my eyes down then back up again.

I scoff and roll my eyes. My hand in my hair. "You see the scars don't you? I've got bow legs. I could go on. I'm far from perfect."

She leans over me and kisses me softly. She then looks into my eyes. Her chestnut eyes are so full of love. "In my eyes you'll always be perfection. Perfect for me in every way."

I can't speak. She takes my cock into her hand and then takes it into her mouth. I watch her enjoying herself as she gives me pleasure. She even sucks on my balls, which is awesome! After a few minutes I pull her up to kiss me. "My turn."

I roll her into her back and kiss her. She's so beautiful with her hair fanned out over the pillow. "You're like an angel."

She blushes. I love seeing her blush.

I take time to tease her nipples some. Her fingers in my hair. I lick my way over her navel. She moans.

I pull her lace panties off. Kiss the inside of her thigh. I hold her open as I lick and suck at least two orgasms from her.

Her legs are shaking as she's pulling at my hair, "I want you inside me now!"

I sit up with a smirk. "Yes ma'am."

I roll a condom on. Jo is impatient. She's grabbing at my thigh trying to get me to hurry up.

I pull her knees toward me and line myself up. I sink my cock deep inside her and she gasps my name, "Dean!"

Making love to Jo with no inhibitions is wonderful. She's so passionate and expressive.

After a few minutes of missionary she decides she wants me to give it to her from behind.

I get behind her and we start making love. It's pretty intense.

She screams,"Oh fuck yes!" I then feel her walls clamp down and liquid cascades down our thighs as her orgasm causes her whole body to tremble. She yells, "Don't stop Dean!" So, I don't stop. She does it again.

I must say the sensation on my cock is amazing. Her walls clinching and releasing is almost like a super sucking sensation. I'm not sure I can last much longer.

She begs for more. I keep going and it happens once more. This time I can't hold back. I thrust fast and let the sensation of her tight pussy take me over the edge. "I'm cumming Jo. Fuck!"

As soon as I finish my orgasm, I collapse to the side. Jo collapses right beside me. We are both extremely winded, sweaty and wet. Extremely wet. I remove and toss the used condom.

I start laughing. Jo does too. I look at her, "That was amazingly hot!"

She looks me in the eyes, "You weren't disgusted?"

I wrinkle my brow, "Why? Cause I can make you squirt?"

She climbs on top of me and kisses me over and over. "Hey! What's that for?"

She smiles, "For not being an ass. Come on. Let's go shower."

I get up and go with her to the bathroom. "I was wondering why you didn't bock at seeing two beds."

She grins, "Hey! Don't start being an ass now."

I hold my hands up in surrender as I smile. We kiss as we enter the hot shower.

~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, 2-13-06, 2:42pm

Jo returns to the motel with food and a copy of Sam and Jesse's file from the morgue. She sets everything down and takes her high heels off.

I grab the file off the table. I'm reading over the papers.

Jo explains as she changes out of her suit and into jeans and a t-shirt. "They ruled the reason of death as accidental. Someone had baked cookies. They turned on a burner to cook something and a pot holder caught fire on the stove. It ignited the kitchen fast and set the whole place ablaze."

I read were there's no sign of an accelerant on either body. No puncture wounds or evidence of foul play. Sam was found in bed next to Jessica. Both bodies burned beyond recognition. Identified by dental records. Cause of death most likely smoke asphyxiation due to positioning of bodies. They appear to have been sleeping when they died. Coroner won't publish findings until they have results from toxicology.

I look at Jo. "Doesn't it seem odd to you that they would go to sleep with something on the stove and right after just baking cookies?"

She explains what she was told, "Toxicology hasn't come back yet. They don't expect to find out much. The bodies were burned too much to get blood or hair samples. They did get dentin from their molar teeth, but the coroner said it looked pretty degraded."

She sets food in front of me. "How did your visit to the police station go?"

I shake my head. "They gave me their condolences. Told me basically what this report says. That it was an accidental fire. They gave me what was left of Sammy's things." I point at a large brown envelope on the dresser.

I look at the food on the table in front of me. I push it away. "Im not hungry."

I close the file and set it down.

Jo straddles my hips, sitting on my lap. She holds my face in her hands. "You don't get to do this."

I grouse, "What am I doing."

She runs her thumb under my baggy eyes. "Go all introverted and get angry because you don't have answers. I'm not giving up. So, don't you."

I nod.

She smiles, "How do you feel about a break in?"

"What?" I'm confused.

She pulls out her laptop and sits at the table next to me. She pushes my food toward me. "You eat while I break into Stanford police files. I have a feeling those jerks didn't give us the whole story."

I smile as memories of my brother working cases with me and dad warm my heart. Before I get too choked up, I grab the food she sat in front of me and start eating.

There are witness statements that Jo finds. One witness, Brady Stevens, catches my attention because Bobby mentioned him.

Witness statement says Brady saw Sam leave a party with Jess at 11:30pm on Saturday, February 4th. The statement says he has no idea where Sam and Jess went after leaving the party.

Another witness, Sarah Knoll, says in her statement that she saw smoke entering her next door dorm at about 3:05am on February 5th. She called 911. Fire and rescue showed up at their dorms around 3:15am, 10 minutes later, and by then the whole place was in flames.

Jo frowns, "There aren't any other witness statements."

She keeps typing.

I finish my food and throw away my trash. I see the brown envelope and decide to take a look inside.

I sit down on the bed with the envelope. I open up a bag the food came in and lay it flat. I then pour out the contents from the envelope onto the open bag.

Sammy's possessions include: a burned up cell phone, his scorched high school class ring, Jess' scorched engagement ring, a key ring with 3 keys and a burnt up piece of plastic that's still somehow attached to the keyring, a pocket knife (but the wood is burnt away) and Sam's pistol. His gun is surprisingly still in good shape. There's no magazine. It must have been damaged or the police kept it. There's no bullet chambered in the gun. That's it.

Jo has been standing beside me. She picks up Sam's phone. She sits down with it and pulls her dagger out. She pries the melted back off. The battery looks melted. She looks at me. "Keep your fingers crossed." I watch her lift the battery out using the dagger. (It was leaking and she didn't want to touch it.) "HA! It still looks good!"

"The SIM card?" I'm hopeful.

She nods. "Let me see your phone."

I give her my phone. My brother and I share the same network and the same plan. Hell, we have identical phones.

She pops my SIM card out and puts his in. She turns the phone off, then back on. It blows up with messages.

We both say in unison, "IT WORKS!"

We kiss each other and then I take the phone and start going through my brother's messages. Luckily I remember his codes. He would give them to me just in case and I gave him mine.

I listened to messages from classmates, teachers and friends about missed classes and other bullshit. I found a few select messages and texts I found interesting.

I play one message for Jo:   
_February 4th, 11:24pm_  
 _Hey Sam, I'm sorry. Please come home. We need to talk._

I tell Jo, "That was Jess' voice."

I scroll through his phone. "There are several texts were he didn't go home. It looks like Jess might have cheated on him."

Jo's drink suddenly ends up on the floor all by itself. I also notice it has gotten colder in the room by quite a bit.

"Fuck." I grab my duffle and pull out my shot gun and hand Jo the container of salt. She starts pouring a salt circle.

Sammy suddenly flickers into sight. "D-Dean? Can you hear me?"

Jo and I both are spooked. My jaw starts shaking. "Sammy is that really you?"

He flashes in and out. "Y-Yeah. I-It's me. We were m-murdered Dean."

He looks almost like he did when I last saw him.

"Focus Dean. A reaper is after me. I can't stay long." He's exasperated.

I'm now worried for him. I want to protect him, but I can't.

"Brady is a demon. He raped Jess. Made me believe s-she cheated on m-me. When I found out the truth, he k-killed her and me. Brady did this Dean. D-Don't let him hurt anyone else." Sam looks so sad as he keeps flickering in and out.

I smile though I want to cry. "It's okay Sammy. Don't you worry. Jo and I got this."

Sam smiles at Jo. "Take care of him. He a-acts all tough, but he isn't."

I scowl at my little brother. "Shut up bitch."

He smiles at me. "Jerk. I'll see y-ya soon, but not too soon." He turns to look over his shoulder and disappears.

"Sammy!" I feel the room get warmer. I drop my shot gun as I look around and feel for a cold spot. "SAM!!"

Jo hugs me and we cry in each other's arms as Sam is taken to wherever by the reaper. At least I'm hoping that's what happened to him.

I ask Jo, "Do you have any doubt that Sam went with the reaper just then?"

She shakes her head. "I have no doubt that the reaper took him to heaven and he's with Jess right now. Your brother just couldn't be at peace knowing a demon killer was on the loose. He's a Winchester after all. Hunting's in his blood."

 


	4. A sight for sore eyes!

Monday, 2-13-06, about 7pm

Jo and I figured out Sam must have been attached to something in the envelope. Most likely the phone.

I sat and listened to his outgoing voicemail message at least 40 times. I never want to forget the sound of his voice. Jo recorded it on her phone recorder. She also recorded my dad's voice. I had a few voice messages on my voice mail we recorded on her phone and then sent the recordings via bluetooth to my phone. She said she would keep them on her phone just in case. God, how I love her.

We salt and burn Sam's phone and SIM card after downloading his address book and photo albums.

I toss all the other items in a metal bowl. I throw salt over them and light them using lighter fluid. I let it burn for a few minutes then put a lid on it.

I rinse off the rings and put them on military bead chain. I hang them from the rear view mirror on Baby. They look like worthless chunks of charred metal.

The keyring I rinse off and the brittle plastic falls away around the key chain dangle. It's actually an USB thumb drive. Jo plugs it in and it's wiped. Either it was blank or the fire wiped it. We'll never know. I hold on to the three keys.

Sam's pocket knife and gun I toss in my duffle of weapons.

I call Bobby to tell him the news. He wanted to get in a car and meet us. To help us get "that sonofabitch that killed our Sam", but I talked him into staying put.

We got Brady's number. I call him up on my phone:

_Brady: Hello?_

_Me: Brady Stevens?_

_Brady: Yeah. Who is this?_

_Me: I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother. According to Sam, you were his best friend. Is that true?_

_Brady: Well, yeah. I met him our senior year of high school and I just so happen to make it into Stanford as well. We would hang out at parties and study together._

_Me: I'm in town settling my brother's affairs. I was wondering if you might meet me tonight. Sam had a final will and he left you a couple things in it._

_Brady: Ah. Yeah. I guess. Where at?_

_Me: (I tell him what motel I'm staying at and the room number.)_

_Brady: I can be there in about 30 minutes._

_Me: That's great. I'll see you soon._

We hang up.

~~~~

10:08pm rolls around.

Jo and I have the room ready. Brady shows up and I invite him in.

I introduce Jo as my soon to be wife. She smiles politely.

He comes in and is caught in a devil's trap. There's one on the ceiling and another under the carpet.

He's angry. His eyes go black.

"Brady, you killed my brother. You also raped and murdered my future sister-in-law. Would you mind telling me why?" I'm so mad, but I'm keeping my anger in check.

This punk-ass cock sucker snarls at me with coal black eyes. "I obey my master. That's all you need to know."

I pull out some devil's trap handcuffs and slap them on Brady.

He's shocked. "What's this?!"

I grin. "I've had a distant relative visit me recently. Let's just say the dream is over. You bitches couldn't leave well enough alone."

I reach into my duffle and pull out an angel blade.

His eyes get big, "Where did you get that?" He tries to smoke out, but can't.

I smirk, "Oh. The cuffs you have on won't let you smoke out." I drag the blade over his throat. "From what I've been told, there's no coming back from this Brady. It's not like an exorcism. There's no hell. There will be no return. There is nothing left for you. You know what?" I stab him in his face. "You deserve no less!"

Jo and I watch as his body sort of flashes with an inner light and then he dies.

Jo asks, "Do you feel better?"

I shake my head as I remove the angel blade. "Not really."

She removes the handcuffs. "What are we gonna do with him?"

We're taking him with us.

I remove his SIM card from his cell phone and bust up the phone. I torch the SIM card.

We pack everything up and load up the Impala.

I make a fake driver's licesnse with Brady's info, but with my photo. I'm now Brady while driving his car.

We put his body in the trunk of his 2003 BMW. I make sure to cover it with other "dirty laundry" from our clothes, hotel bedding and towels. It looks like I'm a college kid going home to get mom to do my laundry. That's my story. The "Stanford" sticker on the car helps.

I give the keys to my Baby over to Jo. "Not a scratch."

She kisses me as she takes the keys. She puts her hand down my pants and rubs me. "Fuck!" My head goes back.

She licks my neck. "When I'm done driving Baby. I'm driving you."

I moan. "Woman, you're already driving me."

She pulls her hand away leaving me hard and wanting more. "Shit."

She runs off to the bathroom.

"Hurry up! We gotta go!" I readjust debating about how long it would take to rub one out.

She runs out toward the car leaving the door open, "Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday, 2-14-16, 3:56pm

We make it to Souix Falls. We stuck to the speed limits and stopped just for breaks and gas.

Bobby had me park the BMW in the shed for now.

We unpack our clothes and bedding from the trunk of the BMW along with our stuff from the Impala.

Jo and I took a quick shower and passed out for a few hours.

When we got up Ellen had us a nice lasagna dinner waiting for us.

Ellen showed Jo her wedding ring and they both giggled.

At dinner I was able to reveal some other news. "The coroner called me and left a message. The toxicology on Sam and Jess came back negative for any substances. They're releasing the bodies to their next of kin. I called a local funeral home and they will cremate him and send his ashes here. So, it's over. I've got my brother's killer and hopefully he can rest in peace."

Jo rubs her hand over my knee. I place my hand on hers.

We finish eating. Afterward, Jo and I do dishes.

My heart is pounding out of my chest, I'm so nervous. "Jo, I have something important I want to ask you."

She puts down the dish towel and looks at me.

I get down on one knee.

She's looking at me like I'm a fool. Fuck.

Here goes nothing. I pull an engagement ring out of my pocket. "Jo Beth Harvelle, I love you so much. Will you make me the happiest guy ever by being my wife?"

She pretends to think about it and then nods while saying, "Yes."

I put the ring on her finger that fits perfectly. I then pick her up and kiss her. She wraps herself around me and I'm lost in her loving embrace.

I whisper, "Happy Valentine's Day baby." I kiss her neck and nuzzle her ear.

She returns my sentiment and we kiss some more.

I hear a voice clearing behind me. It's Bobby. "Demon ain't gonna bury itself son."

Jo shows Bobby the ring on her finger. He yells, "ELLEN! Come here!"

Ellen comes in from the other room. "What is it? I'm trying to..." She sees the ring and smiles at Jo. "Hot damn! He finally asked you!" She hugs Jo tight. "I'm so happy for you baby girl. You set a date?"

Jo laughs. "No. He just proposed. We're also in the middle of other stuff. We'll set a date eventually though."

I wrap my arms around Jo while facing Ellen. "Thank you for giving your blessing. It means everything."

Jo looks up at me, "You asked my momma first?"

I look at my future wife and my eyebrows go up, "Damn right. Your momma has a gun and knows how to use it."

Ellen laughs. "He's right."

I kiss Jo's forehead. "I gotta go torch and bury the sonofabitch that killed my brother." I smile. "I love you."

She kisses me. "I love you more."

Bobby and I leave on our mission.

The sun has set, so Bobby and I use his backhoe to dig a hole under one of his clunkers. We dig it deep.

We toss in Brady, devoid of clothing.

I shoot the bastard full of holes using a silencer on my pistol. It was awesome watching his head explode.

I piss on the piece of shit. Very childish, but gratifying.

Bobby rolls his eyes. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Now give me the matches." I take the matches from Bobby. I add salt, gasoline and then a lit match to the grave.

He burns for a while. I add some more fuel to cook him faster.

We throw in some dirt to douse the flames.

Throw in some quicklime to speed up decompression and then bury him with dirt.

We put the clunker back and it's just as it was before. You'd never know we buried a piece of shit, sonofabitch, cock sucker here.

Next we strip the VIN off of the BMW from it's dash, doors and hood. Also remove the license plates.

Next we put the car in the crusher.

It breaks Bobby's heart because the parts on this car are worth real money. It's just every part can be linked to the car's VIN. The VIN can and would always be linked back to the cock sucker. Even if we created a bogus bill of sale. It's just better to make the car vanish along with him.

The car will soon be in a car chipper and made into tiny little recyclable car pieces.

The license plates and pieces of VIN are put in a vat of sulfuric acid. They are soon made into nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday, 2-15-06, 10:30am

The next day, Jo and I drive out to the Roadhouse in Medford, Wisconsin. It's a 430 mile day trip. We arrive at about 5:30pm.

Ash is behind the bar serving a few hunters as we walk in. "Jo Harvelle! You're a sight for sore eyes!" He comes out from behind the bar and give her a hug.

"How are you Ash?" She's all smiles.

He mops a bar towel across the bar. "Can't complain. Who's your compadre?"

She smiles, "Ash, meet Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Ash. He never tells anyone his last name. I'm guessing it's DuPont or some other scandalous name, but who knows."

Ash laughs as he shakes my hand. "John Winchester's boy. I'm honored. Your old man is a legend around here."

I just nod. "Thanks I guess. Nice hair cut." I smirk.

He smiles with pride. "Isn't it though? All business in the front and a party in the back." He flips the long hair behind him.

I want to laugh, but contain my enthusiasm.

Ash pours us a shot of whiskey. "To John." We all three lift our glass and drink.

Jo takes me to the back and shows me the in's and out's of how this business works. It seems simple enough.

While we're in the back a fight erupts in the bar. We run out and I'm about to pull my pistol when..

Ash cocks a shotgun.

The fighting stops.

Ash says, "You boys wanna do that take it outside. In here we drink and have a good time. Otherwise, say hello to Roger." He pats his double barrel sawed off shot gun. "He'll be happy to show you a real good time."

The two hunters straighten up. They pick up the chairs and table they knocked over.

Ash sets the shotgun back behind the counter. "Thank you for your cooperation. You boys need a drink?"

Jo and I see Ash has things handled quite nicely. We head back to what we were doing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday, 2-16-06, 4:08pm

The next day Jo and I drive back to Sioux Falls. We arrive at about 11pm.

Bobby and Ellen are already in bed. We take showers and get some sleep ourselves.

~~~~~~~~~~

Friday, 2-17-06, 3:56am

I wake up at about 4 in the morning. Jo is sleeping on my chest.

Right next to Jo's hand on my chest is the amulet Sam gave me when he was little. I never really think about it much. Now that he's gone, it seems to mean so much more.

I hold it in my hand and start remembering all the good times we had as kids. Dad would be out hunting whatever and we would be alone in motels for days. We would play games, go to the park, go fishing or just sit and talk for hours. I'd help him with his homework until he got too smart for me. Then I'd have to take him to the library. He started using their computers. He learned really quick how to use the internet for research. It was my idea to talk dad into getting him a laptop computer. To help with researching lore, of course. I made sure Sam had everything he needed. Hell, I practically raised Sammy myself. I'm still so proud of him.

I can't keep my tears from falling.

Jo wakes up and sees the mess I am. She kisses me without saying a word. She knows my heart already. She just lets me get it out of my system.

We make love.

She's truly the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Later that day I get a package. It's what I expected, Sam's remains. The funeral home placed them in a plain stainless steel urn. I set the urn next to a picture of me and Sam on Bobby's mantel for now.

My stomach has been hurting all day. I haven't been able to eat much. It's because I know I've got to put him in the ground along with my father's ashes.

We plan our trip to Greenville, Illinois where my uncle buried my mother's ashes years ago.

My dad was in no shape to deal with her death and just let her brother handle it.

I asked Dad why he never visits her grave. He says there's nothing there but a few bits of bone and ashes. Not even that. He insisted she wasn't there and visiting there would be pointless.

Now that my father and brother are dead, I want one place to visit my deceased family.

The people that own the cemetery told me I can bury my father's urn next to mom's grave.

I had a new tombstone ordered for mom and dad. It says WINCHESTER up top and has his name on one side with hers on the other. It also shows their birth dates and dates of death. It also includes "In Loving Memory".

There is an empty grave next to mom's that was meant for dad. I'm burying Sam's urn there. I've got a tombstone ordered for Sam. It says WINCHESTER up top. Below it has his name, Samuel "Sammy" W. along with his birth date and date of death. Along the bottom I also included "Best Brother In The World". No one else is going to be seeing it but me. So, why not.

I instructed Bobby and Jo that if something happens and no other plans have been made, just plant my ashes on the other side of Sam's grave and inscribe on the opposite side of Sam's tombstone. The plot is paid for.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday, 2-19-06, 8:18am

The four of us drive to Greenville, Illinois. It's 660 miles and takes us 11 hours to get there with the stops we have to make.

We check into a motel at about 8pm after we've had dinner.

Bobby and Ellen in one room. Me and Jo in another.

I have already called the cemetary and a representative will be there tomorrow along with the tombstone people and a preacher. (The preacher was Bobby's idea.)

I'm anxious. I just want this over with.

"Oh! I need to do something." I go out to the car and come back with my weapons bag.

Jo looks puzzled by my actions. Even more so when she sees me pull out my brother's urn. "What are you doing?"

I pull out my container of salt.

She nods.

I open the urn and then open the plastic bag inside. I pour salt among his ashes. I look up at Jo. "You can never be too careful."

She just shrugs.

I tie the bag of ashes back up and close the urn. I shake the urn some.

"Come on Dean. Really?" Her eyes are concerned.

I shrug, "What? You want to see his ghost again?"

She just sighs heavily as I set the urn down.

I put the salt away then put the urn back in my bag. I carry it back to my car and lock it up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, 2-20-06, 2:35pm

The graveside funeral for my brother and father was short, but nice.

The tombstones are beautiful. Black granite that makes the white etching stand out perfectly.

I'm grateful to the cemetary for having someone with a backhoe to dig the small holes. I was prepared to dig, but glad I didn't have to.

I buried dad's military dog tags with him. I buried Jessica's engagement ring with Sam.

We all laid flowers at their graves.

I don't think I've ever cried so much in my whole life like I did when I saw my whole family laid to rest like that.

Bobby, Ellen and Jo head back to the car and leave me alone with my family for a while.

I sense someone behind me.

I place my hand on my pistol as I turn. It's just me. Again. I replace my gun.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were gonna leave me alone." I'm still a mess from mourning.

"It's not gonna stop Dean." He looks like he's been beat up and he's worried.

"What?" I'm confused.

"You haven't read the journal have you?" He's pissed. I know me when I'm pissed and he's livid.

"Look, I've had a lot..."

"Save it. Take this." He hands me a box and a book. "Read John's journal and the book. Bobby knows a lot more than you think. All you need to know is in that book. Stay alive Dean." He runs off.

I watch my other self disappear then turn back toward my family that's now in the ground. "I wish you all were here to help me with this. I love all of you so much. I guess I'll be seeing ya."

I head toward the Impala and my future. 


	5. Seriously!

Monday, 2-20-06, 6:38pm

Just finished burying my father and brother's ashes next to my mother's ashes.

I'm feeling a mixture of emotions. Especially after the visit from myself from the future at my family's funeral.

I get back to the motel, after dinner with Bobby, Ellen and Jo.

Jo pulls me aside and wraps her arms around me. "Talk."

I grin at her uncanny way of knowing I have something I need to spill. I kiss her and move her hair over her ear. "Let me change out of this suit first, clean up and I'll tell you everything."

We shower and get ready for bed.

I pull out John's journal and the book my other self gave me. I get into bed and she lays down next to me.

"Today at the cemetary, my other self showed up again for a visit." I'm opening John's journal.

Jo is surprised. "You from the future? What did you want?"

I sigh. "He was pissed I haven't read dad's journal. So, that's priority one. Next he told me IT won't stop. I'm not clear what IT is. He handed me that book." I point to the red book on the dresser. "He also gave me a small wooden box that holds a key." I shrug.

Jo looks at the journal on my chest. "You want me to read it with you?"

I nod. "Please? I'll tell you what parts you can skip over."

She starts reading. It begins with the night my mother died. There's a lot of personal diary notations mixed with hunting tips and monster lore. Dad saw a lot of what was going on with me and Sam growing up that I thought he was just ignoring or too busy to pay attention to. Things like Sam's first steps and first word.

Soon Jo comes across a page that has Bobby's writing on it. Prior to that, John talks about a ghoul case in Windom, Wisconsin. 17 graves were robbed. John, with help from local law enforcement, was able to find and destroy the ghouls.

Jo reads what Bobby wrote. He writes about John meeting a nurse in Windom named Kate Milligan. They slept together. 9 months later, Kate gave birth to a boy. She contacted John and told him about his son, Adam Milligan. He was born 9-29-1990. John would go visit the boy around his birthday and take him to a ball game. John got a call in 2004 from Adam. The boy said his mom was missing. When John got there, it was too late. Ghouls had gotten him, his mom, the sheriff and a few others. John got some hunter back up and they were able to destroy the final two ghouls that were killing and eating people in Windom. John gave Adam and his mom hunter funerals. Bobby was sworn to secrecy. He thought I had a right to know about my half brother now that my dad was gone.

Jo stops reading and looks at me.

I'm just laying here in stunned silence. "Is there any more secret crap that's coming my way? Seriously?"

I get up and use the toilet.

Jo is standing behind me as I finish.

She uses the bathroom and walks into the bedroom.

I'm laying in bed as she stands in front of me. She removes her sleep shirt so she's only wearing black lace panties.

She grips her tits and plays with her nipples. Her facial expression is hot!

I start rubbing my cock over my pajamas.

I pull off my t-shirt and run my hand over my bare chest. Rub my perky nipples.

She slides her hand into her pretty lace panties. Spreads her legs a bit so she can rub that very wet pussy.

She's biting her bottom lip and moaning.

I'm loving this game. Who will jump on who first?

I remove my pajama bottoms and place my hand inside my boxer briefs. I'm so hard that my underwear can't really contain my length.

I lift my hips and thrust upward into my fist while moaning.

Jo slides her panties down then off. She bends facing the dresser. Her pretty ass and pussy are right there for me to see.

She turns her head so she can watch my reaction as she sticks two fingers inside her very wet hole. She starts finger fucking herself slowly.

I'm stroking my cock in time with her. "Fuck Jo. You're so hot."

She pulls her fingers out then puts them in her mouth. "Mmmm Dean. I taste so good."

The way she looks as she says this is my undoing.

I jump from the bed, drop my underwear and... "Fuck!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

I start digging through my stuff. "Got it!!!"

I roll the condom on.

She bends back over.

I grab the bedsheet and toss it on the floor bunched around our feet.

She laughs.

I press my body behind her and kiss her neck. I tease,"Are you ready to cum so much you can't walk?"

She teases back, "Bring it lover."

I embrace her from behind. Kiss her neck and nip at her ear. I pinch her nipples and rub her clit. She's moaning my name.

I finally give her what we're aching for.

I grip her hips with both hands and slowly slide myself deep inside her.

Jo gasps at how good it feels. Both of us finally connected as one.

I start thrusting and I move faster.

Her body responds. She pushes back against me with each thrust. Soon her first orgasm hits. "Dean! YES!"

Warm fluid spills as her insides clamp down so hard over my cock. She almost forces me out.

"Oh Jo. That feels fucking awesome!" I kiss her shoulder as I keep thrusting.

I know I'm hitting her g-spot and that's what's causing her intense orgasms.

I keep going and I feel it building.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT DEAN!!" She cums again and clamps down so tight on my dick I can't move as more fluid drips over my balls and our thighs.

She leans against my front and turns to kiss me. I kiss her with passion. "I love you Jo."

She smiles and takes a deep breath. "I love you Dean."

I reach down and rub her clit. I thrust into her wet heat.

She's panting and holding my hand over her clit. Rubbing into it. Circling my fingers.

My cock is so hard. I feel her insides clamp down as she climaxes. "More Dean! Keep going!"

I keep going.

She's having multiple orgasms. I feel her walls quiver around my cock.

I can't take it anymore. I finally take hold of her hips and start really thrusting hard and fast.

She cums and it's a good one. It's enough to send me over the edge.

Her walls are so tight as I climax.

"Jo! My Jo!" I've got my arms wrapped around her and I'm kissing her uncontrollably anywhere and everywhere.

We both fall onto the bed. I dispose of my used condom.

We're on the bed that has sheets on it. I pull her into my arms and we make out for a while before the lights get turned out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday, 2-21-06, 9:03am

We check out of our hotel in Greenville, Illinois. When I say we, I mean me, Jo, Bobby and Ellen.

It's a 660 miles drive back. It takes us 12 hours to get there with the frequent stops we have to make. Bobby has a stomach bug.

So we arrive at the Salvage yard at 8:55pm.

Bobby had his friend Rufus stay over to watch the place while he was gone.

Apparently all looks good.

Jo and I grab a quick bite and head right to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday, 2-22-06, 8:03am

I've had my shower and so has Jo.

We go downstairs to have some toast and coffee.

Right after, we head back upstairs to continue reading my dad's journal.

I learn a lot about my dad I didn't know. Bobby filled in the rest.

Dad was looking for a yellow-eyed demon all this time. This was the demon that killed my mom.

According to what we just read, this demon was in Sammy's nursery when he just turned 6 months old. He was giving his blood to Sammy for reasons unknown. My mom walked in on the demon and got killed because she interfered. The demon set fire to her and the nursery. Dad saw the demon and was able to grab sammy. He gave baby Sammy to me and got us out before trying to go back for mom. He says in the journal that she was already dead.

I look at Jo. "The real question I have is what did this demon want with Sammy? Maybe this demon was Brady's boss and had Sam killed at college?"

Jo shrugs, "Why go through all that trouble to feed a baby your blood just to kill him in college?"

"True." I'm stumped.

After finishing John's journal, we head down stairs for a late lunch.

Bobby and Ellen come in and join us.

I smile at Bobby. "How are you feeling old man?"

He gives me a dirty look. "Watch it."

I grin. "Better. That's good. Jo and I finished dad's journal. A real page turner. Man, I wish he would have clued us in."

Bobby shakes his head as he grabs a soda. "Your dad was the king of idjits. God rest him. He wouldn't listen to anyone. Only reason I learned what I did was snooping where I had no business snooping. I did it to protect you boys. I had no idea where your dad would disappear to. I finally got hold of his journal and read it. He confided in me, but swore me to secrecy to keep you boys safe from that demon. Well, it seems to me that demon got your brother and maybe your dad somehow indirectly. He may come after you next."

I decide since this is my family now. I must protect them. That means being 100% honest with them.

I stand up. "Wait here. I'm gonna grab something. I'll be right back."

I return and set the red leather covered book, the angel blade, the demon handcuffs and the small box that has a key in it all on the kitchen table where we are all sitting. "All of this was given to me by myself from the future."

Ellen and Bobby are looking at me like I've got 4 heads.

Jo nods. "He's telling the truth. I was with him when his future self showed up. Freaked us both out."

"I thought he was a shifter and he let me run all the tests. Silver, salt, etc. He then told me he was from 10 years into the future. He gave me the devil's trap handcuffs and the angel blade. Said I'd need them to trap and kill Sam's killer. He said the angel blade works on demons and angels. The cuffs lock a demon in his meat suit. He can't smoke out or use his powers. He then just left saying he wouldn't bother me again. I had no idea what my future self was talking about until Sam's ghost told us Brady was a demon that murdered him and Jess. Everything made sense after that."

Bobby picks up the blade. "Angels? Who would want to kill an angel?"

"I don't really believe they exist, but since this blade does, who knows. Right?" I scratch my head.

"Next weird thing to happen was while I was standing at Sammy's grave. My future self appeared again. This time he looked like he went 5 rounds with Apollo Creed. I'm asked if I read dad's journal and I'm chastised for not doing so. I'm then handed the red book and a box that has a key in it. He tells me, and I quote, "It's not gonna stop." Whatever that means. He also said that all I need to know is in the red book and dad's journal. He also told me to stay alive. What if this stuff gets me into more trouble than I would be if I just left it the hell alone?"

Jo wraps her arms around me.

Ellen says, "Read the red book then decide if you want to do anything or not. Your future self must have thought it was pretty damn important to risk time travel in order to get it to you."

I grin. "Good advice Ellen. Thanks."

Bobby kisses Ellen.

I get up and grab the lunch dishes off the table while Jo takes the items I put on the table back to our room.

Jo and I spend the rest of the evening reading from the red book. It's a hand written copy of my journal that I started in 2009 and goes to 2016.

The first thing I wrote on the first page of this journal is:

_ANGELS ARE DICKS. DON'T TRUST THEM._

I look at Jo and speak with sarcasm, "That's good to know."

She just grins as we continue looking at the book.

There is a beginning section that is marked, " _READ FIRST!_ " I'm sure this is important, so we read it carefully:

  
_The yellow eyed demon that killed mom is named Azazel. He's a prince of hell that works for Lucifer. Yes, THAT Lucifer. Azazel has made special children by feeding them his blood. Sammy would have been one, but Brady killed him._

_This part will be hard to hear. Dad didn't make it top side. You've read dad's journal and Bobby filled you in on Ellen's husband. There are other reasons. Ask Bobby._

_In any event, Armageddon is coming. The angels want to let Lucifer out so they can start the apocalypse. To let Lucifer out of his prison in hell, certain things must happen. A seal must be broken in hell by a righteous man. 64 seals must be broken on earth. The final 66th seal is killing Lucifer's first demon, Lilith._

_They say a man shouldn't know too much about his future. Dean, you will. You MUST._

_Take the key I've provided you with and pack up you, Jo, Bobby and Ellen. The four of you move into this special bunker. The address I've encoded in this book using dad's method._

_Dean if you don't do as I'm asking, Jo and all those you love will die. You'll be alone and left desperate._

_First Bobby and Ellen die in a freak car crash with an 18 wheeler._

_Next Jo dies. Lilith kills her. You become sick with grief. You are approached by a man who tells you he can bring her back good as new. Just have to kiss your soul goodbye in 12 months. You make the deal not realizing that you'll not only lose your soul in 12 months, but you'll die. You'll be dragged to hell._

_Jo is alive and well. You spend 12 great months together, then hell hounds drag you to hell._

_In hell you learn what torture really is. Then a blade is put in your hand. You carve on a human soul while you're in hell. YOU break the first seal!_

_Angels battle through hell to pull you out of perdition once they realize a righteous man is in hell. They will be too late though. Too late on purpose, but one angel will succeed._

_You are brought back to life. You crawl out of your coffin because Jo couldn't stand to burn your corpse._

_The next 64 seals go fast._

_The last seal. Seal number 66 is to kill Lilith. You had no idea at the time though. You go after the bitch. You need to get your vengeance against her for killing Jo, even though Jo is alive and well. You cut Lilith's head off fast. Thing is she wanted to die. A sacrifice to her god, Lucifer._

_You just opened the cage and Lucifer is free._

_Now this is important._

_IF YOU LET LUCIFER OUT, HE WILL BRING SAM BACK FROM THE DEAD TO POSSESS HIS BODY!!_

_The devil is a liar. He will manipulate his way so that Sam agrees to let Lucifer use him as a vessel. Unlike demons, angels need permission from you before they can possess you._

_I know this is hard to hear, but Sam is Lucifer's vessel and you are the archangel Michael's vessel. The two archangels are suppose to fight till the death bringing on real armageddon. Half of the world will be destroyed if you say yes to Michael. Never say yes._

_If you refuse, Michael will bring your half brother, Adam Milligan, back from the dead and threaten to use him as a vessel._

_ALL OF THIS can be avoided if you just protect your family at the location I've given you. NEVER say yes to an angel. Avoid Lilith. DO NOT KILL LILITH._

_DO NOT MAKE ANY DEALS WITH ANYONE TO BRING A LOVED ONE BACK FROM THE GRAVE. Crossroad demons are tricky bastards. They will take your soul and you will be dragged to hell by a hell hound. Don't even think about doing it. You will start the end of all things if you do._

_Also, avoid the Roadhouse. Demons will burn it to the ground if you or any of your loved ones go there. I suggest closing it completely. Just don't let Ellen or Jo go near it!_

_I've written more in this book to help you. Please read it carefully. I know I'm causing some serious alterations in my own timeline by telling you all this. My hope is that you will listen and heed my words so that my errors in judgement and sins won't ever happen in the first place._

_Good Luck, Dean_   
_May 2, 2016_

 

I look at Jo. "I wrote this on Sammy's birthday 10 years from now. What the fuck is wrong with me and my family that I go to hell and start the apocalypse? Seriously?" I look down at the book again. "Are you sure you still want to have anything to do with me? You'd be safer if you didn't."

Jo moves the book and wraps me in her arms. "You're mine Dean. I don't fear anything as long as I have you."

I kiss her earnestly. I love her so much. "After reading just that little bit, don't you think we should find this bunker and go there now?"

 


	6. Castiel?!

Thursday, 2-23-06, 7:30am

Alarm goes off and I turn it off. I get up and do my bathroom routine. Jo soon follows.

I'm in the bedroom half dressed. I look at Jo. "How do you think Bobby and your mom are going to take this?"

She stands in front of me. Her eyes are so warm and loving. Her soft smile sets my heart at ease. "They may not want to come with us. We'll have to convince them. Either way, we're going." She fingers my hair gently. "You know I love you?"

I kiss her softly. "Not near as much as I love you. You know, your the first person I've comfortably said that to in years. I wonder why it was so hard to tell my dad or my brother that I loved them? I should have said it more often."

She holds me close. "They knew you loved them. They loved you just as much."

My head rests on her shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. I've never felt more at peace in my life.

She kisses me. "Come on. I smell coffee. Let's go talk to the folks about moving and where to."

We finish dressing. I grab the red book and we head down stairs.

Ellen is cooking eggs and bacon. We all take a seat. I search through the book and find the coordinates hidden within. I use my cell phone to pull up the location.

My eyes go wide. "Well, it's dead center in the united states. Lebanon, Kansas."

Bobby and Ellen both ask in unison, "What's in Lebanon, Kansas?"

I look up from my phone. "Our new home."

I read directly from the red book what is written. "It seems to me we need to get moving to this bunker as soon as possible."

Bobby takes the book from me. "Let me see that." He starts skimming through it. Reading some parts and going quickly through others. He sets the book down. "Let me read the darn thing after I eat. We'll discuss it after I know more."

I swallow my food and take a drink of water. "Sure Bobby. I'd love to hear your thoughts."

Ellen is nervous. She drops a plate and it breaks. Jo jumps up to help her clean it up. "It's okay mom. I'll help." Jo has the broom and dustpan as Ellen goes over to Bobby.

Bobby stands there holding Ellen in his arms. "It'll be okay sweetheart. As long as we're together. It might not be forever. We might get to return here eventually." He wipes a stray tear.

"We were just settling down and just getting a happy normal in our lives. It feels like we're being uprooted and I don't like it at all." She hugs Bobby close.

"I know"

Ellen stands up straight. "You sit back down and finish your food. It's probably almost cold. I can make you more."

Bobby grins. "No. No. This is fine." He sits and eats his cold toast with a smile.

Jo pours some hot coffee for everyone.

After breakfast Bobby studies Dean's red book.

I take Jo for a walk out in the wooded area behind Bobby's property.

There is a perfect grassy spot hidden under a canopy of trees. I take off my flannel shirt and set it on the ground and we sit on it together.

We make love hidden in this private outdoor paradise of ours. Just a sweet passionate display of affection that neither of us will forget.

Afterward, we lay looking up into the tree branches overhead. The sun peeking through the leaves as a gentle breeze blows over us. Birds chirp here and there. The sounds of nature surround us. There's the warm smell of grass, earth and Jo. God how beautiful my Jo looks right now! Nothing can compare.

"What are you thinking?" She's blushing.

"You're amazingly beautiful. I love you." I kiss her index and middle fingers. I then caress her palm to my cheek.

She smiles. "We should get dressed and head back."

I sigh. "You're right."

My phone rings. It's a number I dont recognize. I answer, "Who is this?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, but I know you're Sam's brother Dean. Right?"

"Yeah and who are you?" I'm curious now.

"I'm the guy your pops was lookin for before he bit the big one. Or should I say, before the big one bit him. He sorta lost his head didn't he?"

I stand up. I'm pissed off. "You sonofabitch!!"

"Temper. Temper. Dean. What happened to Brady?"

I smirk. "The big one bit him."

"I'm coming for you Dean."

I'm so livid. "Fuck you Azazel." I hang up.

I look at Jo. "Shit!"

"Dean. What did you do?" Jo looks worried and she should be.

I immediately take the battery from my phone and remove the SIM card.

I'm glad I saved the recordings of Sammy's and dad's voice mails on Jo's phone. I break my phone.

Jo watches on in horror. "It's that serious?"

We get dressed. "Yes. That was Azazel looking for Brady. He's coming for me now."

I grab Jo's face with both of my hands. "This is your last chance to walk away baby. Once the demons see you with me, they will forever be hunting you to get to me. I love you enough to let you go. Please think seriously about this."

She takes my hands into her own. "I'm going to be your wife Dean. I'm never leaving your side come hell or high water." She kisses me.

I take her hand in mine as we rush back toward the house.

Once inside I find Bobby. He's still looking through the book.

I tell Bobby about my call with Azazel.

"BALLS!" Bobby closes the red book. "We'll start packing tonight. I've got a box truck we can use. What I did find out in the book is that the bunker is furnished with plenty of bedrooms. We won't need to pack furniture, kitchen supplies, appliances or stuff like that."

Ellen and Jo are listening to what Bobby is saying now. "We just need to pack clothes, personal items and my books. We should get started right away. I got boxes and tape in the basement."

I run down there with Jo to grab boxes and tape. We stay busy all day packing. Midnight rolls around and we got most of it packed up.

We shower and go to bed. We will head out after we get some good sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Friday, 2-24-06, 7:30am

Alarm goes off and I turn it off. I get up and do my bathroom routine. Jo soon follows.

We have breakfast and then I do dishes while Ellen and Jo pack up what they can of the food. It's only a 5 to 6 hour drive, so the frozen food is packed into a cooler.

Bobby does a final walk around. Once everything is securely packed, Bobby locks up his house. I help him board up his windows.

Bobby calls Sheriff Jody Mills to inform her that he has moved out of town for an unknown period of time. He asks her to keep an eye over his place for squatters and looters.

We make the approximately 400 mile drive in about 5 to 6 hours. I pull up in my Baby with Jo at the coordinants. Bobby and Ellen are behind me in the moving truck and Bobby's Chevelle. I did stop to buy a new cell phone along the way.

I find the door and the hidden keyhole for the bunker. We walk inside and I'm amazed.

Bobby and I get everything up and running.

We find the garage off of a map that he had written in the red book. I just assumed the "G" stood for garage. The antique cars in there!!! My god!! We pull the vehicles into the "bat cave" and start unloading our things.

I'm completely overwhelmed by this bunker. The treasures it holds in knowledge alone. "Sammy would have had a field day in this place!"

Once we all got settled in, we started researching what this place is and how it can protect us.

My future self left clues in the red book as to where I can find info I need on making this bunker functional.

We got it locked down and protected from demons. Only thing we can't stop is gods, but most beings can't find this location or know of it's existence.

We all learn about the Men of Letters. I find out that my grandfather Henry was a Man of Letters. I am considered a legacy to the Men of Letters.

We all go to bed late.

The water in this place stays hot and the pressure is perfect. Not sure where the electricity or water comes from. It's just on.

We have some food, but will need more tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday, 2-25-06, 7:30am

Alarm goes off and I turn it off. I get up and do my bathroom routine. Jo soon follows.

"We're starting to get into a routine. You notice that?" I kiss her.

Jo laughs as she rushes past me.

I decide to test everyone this morning. I pour holy water in the coffee pot. Everyone has a cup with no problem. I feel better.

At breakfast Bobby takes a more direct approach. He takes a swig from a flask with a cross on it. "It's holy water." He hands it to Ellen and she drinks. I'm laughing as I take my turn.

Jo looks at me as she takes the flasks and drinks. "What's so funny Winchester?"

I'm smiling. "I put some in the coffee this morning before ya'll got in here. I guess a double dose never hurts anyone except demons."

Everyone just rolls their eyes. At least we're all on the same page.

"You know what's weird? I wish I could talk to my future self and see if being here really makes a difference or not." I pick at my oatmeal.

Around 2pm, Jo and I head to the store for groceries and supplies. Suddenly a man in a trench coat appears in front of my car as I'm driving down the road. He's holding a necklace. My necklace!! I hit the brakes.

I have my angel blade with me. I hand Jo my gun with silver bullets. I get out while she stays in the car in case we need to escape really fast.

"Who are you?"

He stays at a safe distance. "My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

I look at Jo. She gets out of the car. "You're Dean's angel friend from the future, Cas?"

He nods once, "Yes. We need to talk."

Jo and I meet eyes. I ask her, "Should we trust him?"

She says, "All angels are dicks."

Cas looks up to the sky. He looks back at me and raises his hand. "Um. I am the one exception. Although I admit in the past I have been known to display large amounts of being a dick. However, I am the angel that gripped future Dean tight and dragged him from perdition."

Jo tells me, "I think this is the angel that pulls you from hell."

"I got that."

I sigh as I lower my blade. I look at the very accountant-like angel. "Get in the car."

He gets in behind Jo. I drive back to the bunker.

As soon as he walks in the alarms go off. He heads straight for the control console and knows how to reset it.

Bobby and Ellen are surprised.

Dean introduces Cas to everyone.

Cas explains that he is here to help us get set up in the bunker.

He helps Bobby and Jo learn the alarm system. He brought a laptop computer from the future with connectors and a diagram that simply explains how to "upgrade" the security to detect demons and angels anywhere in the U.S.A.

He gives us 3 more angel blades.

He also tells us who has Samuel Colt's revolver that can kill anything except 5 beings. It can't kill God or archangels like Lucifer. The other three are unknown at this time. (Cas knows it can't kill Amara, but they don't need to know about God's sister or that God is a guy named Chuck. Cas keeps these future revelations to himself.) He hands me a piece of paper with a formula for making more bullets. I hand the paper to Bobby.

I look at Cas with confusion. "Why should we get the colt? Won't this blade kill Azazel?"

Cas agrees, "Yes. However, Azazel is tricky. He's also looking for the Colt because it's a key that can open a hell's gate. If Azazel opens that gate he will release hundreds upon hundreds of demons into the world. Your future self told me he wrote about the details in the red book. The gun is still with a hunter named Daniel Elkins in Manning, Colorado." Cas grins, "If you make more bullets and keep the gun in peek condition, you can use it to kill demons, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, banshees, sirens, zombies, wendingos, witches, lesser deities, fairies, ghouls..."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Did you just say fairies?" My eyebrows go up.

He smiles. "Little naked women about so big, but some are full grown people like us."

I wrap my arms around Jo as we both face this nerdy angel. "There's so much I don't know."

Cas looks off into the distance. "Just you being here has changed your futures already. You get the colt and bring it here. That will make a big difference."

Cas steps toward me. "I need to do something first."

He places his hand on the center of my chest. Jo steps away. His hand glows as does my chest. It hurts. A lot, but only for a moment. I grab my chest. "AH! What did you do?!"

"I covered your ribs with Enochian etchings that will hide you from all angels. Even me." Cas looks at Jo. "You're next."

Jo backs up. "No way."

I look at her and move my hand from my still aching chest. "Please. For me."

She melts looking into my eyes. "Mmm. Oooookay. Fine." She rolls her eyes.

Cas etches her ribs too. She screams while I hold her in my arms. The pain soon subsides.

Cas offers the same to Bobby and Ellen. They accept and Cas etches their ribs. I feel better for it.

"Dean, you have the anti-possession tattoo, right?" Cas asks.

I pull my shirt collar down to show it.

"Good. You all should get one. Until you have one, wear an anti-possession charm around your neck if you leave here for any reason. Memorize the exorcism. Record it on your phone so you can play it if you're being strangled or can't speak."

Bobby looks amazed. "You boys must have experienced a lot of demon trouble."

Cas stands there a moment in retrospect. "I guess you could say I'm a demon expert. I'm only one of two angels that has been to hell several times and returned alive. You can guess who the other angel is. When I went to retrieve Dean, he was in a very dark part of hell. My wings turned black. There aren't many angels with black wings."

I looks surprised. "You have wings?"

Cas glares at me. "I'm an angel." Cas realizes that I haven't seen his celestial form. Cas' eyes glow blue and the shadow of huge black wings unfold, illuminated by Cas' glowing grace.

Everyone is in awe.

I wave my hand at Cas, "You can calm down now. We get it. Angel of the Lord."

Cas folds up his wings. His eyes and grace stop glowing. "I am calm. I wasn't trying to frighten you."

Ellen says it for everyone. "Angels are real. Who knew?"

I have to ask, "That demon Brady said my dad's in hell. What about Sam and my mom? Do you know?"

Cas grins. "Sam and Jess are in heaven together. Your mother is also in heaven. They're very happy. Your father is in hell. I'm sorry Dean."

"Is there any way to get him out?" I've got hope.

"Dean, your father is a Winchester, but he's not a righteous soul. In other words, he can't break the first seal. They want someone like you." Cas sees my disbelief. "Do you want to know why he's not righteous and you are?"

I just nod while Jo wraps her arms around me.

Cas clears his throat. "John cheated on his wife. He neglected his children. He turned his back on God completely. Worse thing he did was use a human soul as bait during a hunt against their will. Instead of rendering aid, John let a man suffer and watched as vampires approached. He killed the vampires as they came near the bleeding man. John justified it as sacrificing the one to save many." He sees Ellen crying. "Ellen. I'm sorry about your husband, but William asked to be used as bait. The man I'm speaking of wanted aid. He wanted to live. He most likely would have died, but John committed the most egregious sin. Not realizing how precious human life is. That's why he's in hell. That's why he's not the righteous man."

I've got tears in my eyes. "He cheated on mom?"

"While Mary was pregnant with Sam she suspected something. She and John verbally argued, so he stopped seeing the other woman. The other woman followed John home one day. She saw his very pregnant wife and child. That's when she decided to stop pursuing John." Cas seems upset at having to tell me that my dad wasn't quite as perfect as I once thought he was.

I was looking at my shoes the whole time he was talking. I can't believe my dad was this cold blooded. I look up at Cas. "Thank you for telling me. I had to know." I smile. "At least Sammy's in heaven. He deserves it. Just wish he could have had the life he deserved."

Cas assures me. "Sam is very happy where he is. He misses you. Don't do anything to alter Sam's destiny. Try not to even entertain the idea."

"Don't worry. I won't. He's best off where he is. I know hell wants him. Lucifer wants him. What's to stop heaven's angels from opening Lucifer's cage and forcing the apocolypse without breaking the seals?"

Cas thinks. "No one can open that cage but God or the breaking of the seals. Why there's even such a loophole, I'll never understand."

Cas closes his eyes and looks to be concentrating.

I ask, "What is it?"

Cas still has his eyes closed in concentration. "I'm listening to angels talking to each other over "angel radio". That's a term you came up with by the way. Anyway, they're discussing a disturbance that occurred, but they can't pin point it. They know an angel has time traveled into this time. Michael has the angels looking everywhere. It's happened throughout time, where an angel time travels and alters history. Sometimes good things happen. Sometimes very bad things happen. It's why I didn't want to come. Your future self convinced me the future of the world depended on my being here." Cas continues to listen to the angels.

"Ah. Jo and I were heading to the store for groceries and supplies when we almost hit you. We still need to go to the store." I wave my car keys to emphasize my point.

He nods. "You'll be fine. There's a 20 mile radius around this bunker where demons can't track or locate you. There's a store 7 miles up the road. Angels aren't aware of this place yet either. The etchings on your ribs will hide you." He pulls his cell phone out and realizes it won't work in 2006. "I'll be here. Call Bobby or Ellen if you need help. I'll come to you. Leave your GPS on."

I check Jo's phone and then my own. Then we leave for the store.

 

 


	7. Take me instead!

Saturday, 2-25-06, 6:39pm

We were loading up the car when a demon grabbed Jo! Not even thinking twice, Jo stabs it with her angel blade. It doesn't flash orange though. There isn't any one else around. I quickly toss him in the trunk with the groceries.

I look at Jo who's standing there in shock. "You okay?"

She blinks out of her thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine." She wipes off the blade on the creep's jacket before I slam the trunk.

We get back to the bunker and Cas meets us in the garage. "Are you alright?"

He startles me by being right behind me.

He backs up a step. "Sorry. 2016 you is already use to me. I keep forgetting." He takes a couple more steps back.

I pop the trunk and show him the guy in the trunk. "He jumped Jo. She stabbed him fast, but his skin didn't flash like demons do."

Cas shakes his head. "It's because he wasn't a demon. He was human." Cas sniffs the body. "He was high on drugs and was most likely going to rob you for money to buy more." Cas searches his pockets and pulls a revolver from his jacket pocket. It's loaded. He also pulls out a drug kit with a syringe and all he needed to cook whatever he shoots into his veins.

Cas lifts the body from the trunk. "I'll dispose of him in an alley and be right back." He vanishes.

I look at Jo who's crying. I wrap her in my arms. "Don't cry. That filth would have shot us."

She nods. "I know. It's just different killing humans."

I look her in the eyes and wipe away her tears. "He was a monster. Just like my dad." That realization hits us both hard.

We're holding each other still when Cas returns. "Is everything okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?" He looks at Jo.

She smiles. "I'm good. We both are."

We get the groceries put up and stock the supplies.

Ellen has us all sit down for dinner. Cas sits with us, but doesn't eat. He explains why. He tells us about his vessel. It's hard to imagine any human would willingly give up their body to an angel.

I ask, "Since your timeline is or was different than mine, can't you tell me what was going to happen that we stopped?"

Cas thinks on this. "You already know the possible outcomes. Some could still happen. One thing you did, that I don't see happening now, is you sold your soul to bring Jo back."

All of us are stunned by this. "Couldn't that still happen?"

Cas explains, "Your family died. You fell in love with Jo. Bobby and Ellen died in a car crash. You investigate your brother's death and Jo is stabbed right in front of your eyes by a demon. You couldn't stand being alone and wanted to die. Lilith made a crossroad demon deal with you. Jo came back to life and 12 months later hell hounds took you to hell. You broke the first seal before I could pull you from perdition. Once you were alive again, it wasn't enough to just be happy with Jo. You went after Lilith. It wasn't hard either. She wanted to die so her God, Lucifer, could be set free. You killed Lilith breaking the 66th seal. Lucifer was set free. The angels brought your brothers Sam and Adam back from the dead. You said no to Michael. Lucifer tricked Sam while in heaven telling him you were in danger and needed him. Sam said yes. Adam was lied to saying he'd be with his mom again. He said yes to Michael. They battle and destroy half the Earth's population. Lucifer defeats Michael and sends the world into a post apocalyptic state where food is scarce and you can't trust anyone. Lucifer, in Sam's body, kills Jo. He was chasing Dean when I was able to help him time travel to you. You altered your own destiny. Sam altered his destiny as well. He refused to leave Jess and Brady killed them both. Brady was suppose to take Sam straight to Azazel so he could get him prepared to be Lucifer's vessel. Sam threw a wrench in their plans by dying with Jess and hiding in heaven."

We all stopped eating. "Could all this still happen?"

Cas shrugs, "If Lucifer gets free somehow. I don't see why not. Just remember you can't make any crossroad deals. Period. Not for Jo's life or Bobby's. You are the key to Lucifer's cage."

I ask Cas in all sincerity, "Why not take me to heaven now? If I'm the key? Kill me and keep me from opening that cage!"

Everyone around the table argues.

Bobby stands up. "QUIET!"

Everyone shuts up and looks up at Bobby. "You're not offing yourself and none of us are taking you out. So, forget it!"

I'm about to argue.

"Boy!"

I just shake my head. I get up to leave the room.

Jo asks, "Where are you going?"

"I just need time to think." I walk out and head to my car in the garage. As soon as I sit in the driver's seat, Cas suddenly appears next to me in the passenger's seat. "What the hell Cas?!"

"I can't let you leave. Not after what you just said."

I'm frustrated. "Why don't you go back to 2016. I'm sure I need you more there than here."

"If I leave now you might not be there when I return." Cas looks mad.

"Fine." I turn the key on and pop in a mixed tape of music. Led Zeppelin blares over the speakers. I kick back and try to relax.

"You're just going to sit here and listen to music?" Cas sounds as frustrated as I feel.

"Yeah."

I close my eyes and remember times gone by. Times I was free to be the hunter I am. Exploring new places and meeting interesting people.

I remember showing my little brother how to shoot a 12 gauge for the first time. Dad laughed and laughed when the shot gun reared up and hit Sammy's chin. He didn't have it tucked against his shoulder right. Sammy was so little at the time.

I remember making a wooden target that we could throw knives at. Dad was on a hunt and I decided I was tired of being bored all summer. I taught myself how to accurately throw a knife. Sammy got pretty good at it too.

Two arms are suddenly wrapping themselves around me. I open my eyes and Jo has taken Cas' place in my car. She kisses me and I dig my fingers into her golden hair as I deepen her kiss. She straddles me. My hardness is obviously pressing against her. I moan into our kiss.

Jo has her hands all over me. She's fingering my hair while pressing against me. She kisses her way to my ear. "I love you so much Dean. Please don't go anywhere without me."

I kiss her neck. "I want to hunt Jo. If I die fighting, then so be it."

She holds my face in her hands. Her beautiful brown eyes are so serious. "Why do you want to die?

"So everyone else will live."

She kisses my jaw and neck. Her words tickle my ear, "There's got to be another way. Some way that you can stay with me and never become what the angels or demons say you will."

My hands move up under her shirt. Her skin is warm and soft. I press my whiskered cheek against the side of her face. She moves her lips to cover mine and her kiss is possessive. I slip one of my hands down to grip her ass and hold her to me. My tongue tasting hers. Her teeth nipping and mouth owning me. We're both breathless when I respond. "Jo, sweetheart, this is how I can save the world. Please don't stop me." I caress her cheek. "Only you can stop me from this path I'm determined to follow. Just know I won't be the same man you fell in love with if you stop me."

She presses her forehead to mine. "I know you're right Dean. It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"We can't tell the others." My heart is racing. I want to be with Jo forever.

She whispers, "Won't Cas figure out your plan?"

"Not if he goes back to 2016 first." I kiss her softly. "Let's take this to our bedroom."

We leave the garage and silently head for our room. Everyone has already gone to bed. I have no idea where Cas went.

Once in our room Jo and I start kissing. "Jo. I love you so much. Just standing here and looking into your eyes makes me feel something I've never felt before. I want more."

She touches my face with her fingers. She sees my emotions are raw before her. That's when she takes me into her arms and holds me. "I've got you baby." My head rests on her shoulder.

"How can I leave this world without knowing you'll be okay? If I stay, I know I'll just become their punching bag or puppet that ultimately destroys everything we know. I can't let that happen." I'm so distressed and my head hurts from thinking.

Jo has me stand up straight. She starts undressing me. I've come to enjoy watching her do this. She takes such pleasure in taking my clothes off.

Once she's got my shirt off she kisses my bare shoulder and it sends chills all over my body.

She runs her hands down my chest to my jeans. She unbuttons them and pulls down the zipper. I sigh at the relief.

She kneels to untie my boots and remove them. She removes my socks and then my jeans.

She stands before me and kisses me. My arms embracing her. She backs away to look me over.

She then slowly takes her top off. She lets her bra drop to the floor. She kicks off her shoes and then turns around. She bends over as she removes her jeans and panties with them.

I see her pretty pink pussy peeking at me as she's bent over and I can't help it. I kneel behind her and start licking at her already wet pussy.

Luckily she's facing the dresser and is able to grab hold of it for balance. I get my tongue as deep inside her as I can. I suck and lick on her clit making her legs shake. She reaches behind her grabbing my hair. I hear her gasps and pleas for more.

I stand up after her second orgasm. She grips my face and kisses me. Her tongue invading my mouth and teasing my very wore out tongue. She can taste herself and seems to like the flavor of me mixed with her just as much as I do.

She places her hand inside my briefs and strokes my already leaking cock. "Dean, your eyes are so green right now. It's like I can see right into your soul."

I gasp as she rubs my cock and removes my briefs. Coming back up from removing them, she licks and sucks at my nipple. My head goes back as she uses her teeth to nip at it. "Fuck."

She comes up and sucks a kiss at my neck. Sends chills all over my body. I can't help but pant at what she does to me.

I kiss her and then climb onto the bed. I'm lying on my back. My cock standing at attention. I look at Jo. "I'm all yours sweetheart."

She crawls over me and kisses me. "I'm forever yours Dean." She keeps eye contact with me as she slowly sinks down onto my throbbing dick.

It's all I can do to keep my eyes from rolling back in pleasure. Instead I just groan out her name and furrow my brow. "Oh god Jo. You feel so good."

She starts riding me and I swear I'll never experience anything like her ever again, even if I were to live a thousand life times. Her beauty and love for me is so perfect I can't describe it. My hands move from her hips to her perfect breasts. Her hands cover mine.

I watch as her head goes back. I feel her whole body tremble and her walls spasm on my cock. Her voice says my name in a whispered moan.

She falls into my arms and I hold her. I keep saying, "I love you." That's what my heart keeps saying.

I roll her to her back and kiss her while thrusting my hips. She has her hand on my face and looks into my eyes. She's so beautiful. She tells me, "I love you so much. There are no words."

I reach my arm underneath her and hold her tight. I find my release buried deep within her. My face covered by her golden hair as I press kisses to her neck between gasps for breath.

We roll to our sides as I slide out of her. She grips me tight insisting I stay put as she kisses me. I live for her kisses.

We fall asleep with her on my chest. My fingers in her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday, 2-26-06, 5:16am

I open my eyes to find Castiel standing next to our bed. I should be freaked out, but I'm not.

I gently move Jo over and slide out from under her. Cas looks away when he realizes I'm naked. I find my briefs and put them on. I then grab my robe and put it on as we leave the bedroom.

Once in the hall, I tell Cas to give me a minute to use the bathroom. I'll meet him in the kitchen when I'm done.

I clean up, use the restroom and brush my teeth. I roll my eyes at myself as I leave the bathroom to go find Cas.

Cas has heated up a cup of coffee for me in the microwave. He does know me after all. I sit down and listen as I sip my coffee.

Cas begins, "I went back to 2016. Things have changed a lot. You don't have to worry about the angels or demons coming for you. They won't."

I'm confused. "Why wouldn't they?"

Cas looks concerned. "They'll be looking for the next generation."

I'm still confused then it dawns on me. "Is she pregnant now?!"

Cas nods.

My thoughts are jumbled as well as my emotions. "I'm gonna have a child?"

"A son. He will eventually have a brother too."

I snap my head toward Cas. "No!!"

He nods. "Yes."

I stand up. I'm pacing. "So we avoid all this apocalypse only to bring it down on my children? I can't do it Cas!" I'm so distraught.

Cas is standing too. "Dean, it's too late. She's already with child. You will raise your boys here until the second boy is old enough. You will then move to a real home. You will teach the boys to hunt deer, rabbits and fowl. This gets them ready for when they are old enough to know the truth."

"I don't want this for my children Cas. Mary didn't want this for me and Sam." My heart is breaking.

Jo wanders into the kitchen. "Hey. What's going on?"

I fall to my knees and wrap my arms around Jo's waist. My head pressed to her abdomen. She places her hand against my head. "What is it Dean? Tell me."

Through my tears I tell my future wife the terrible truth. "The angels and demons won't be coming for me any more. They'll be coming for our sons. I promise you I'll protect them with my last breath."

"I know you will. We both will." Jo grins at the knowledge of becoming a mother. She's also happy to hear Dean will fight to keep them safe. No more talk of sacrificing himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas finds where Dean left the red book and destroys it into particles. It crumbles into a pile of dust. He leaves a note in it's place:

 

_Dean,_

_You no longer need the red book. It's no longer relevant. Consider your future unwritten._

_We will meet again under different circumstances. When we meet, it will be for the first time. Just let me read your thoughts and I will know that I've met you in the past. I will also have a better understanding of my mission._

_The laptop I left has all the info you need for this bunker._

_Be mindful of the British Men of Letters. They are not your friends._

_A king of hell named Crowley will come to power. He can be helpful, but don't trust him._

_Do not seek out any angels ever. I will eventually find you. Don't worry. You and your family will be fine until we meet again._

_Just live within the bunker and stay safe._

_Your friend always,_   
_Castiel_

  
Cas is sure Bobby made a copy of the red book, but can't find any copy anywhere. He's not going to worry about it. Him destroying the book should send a strong enough message that the book is now obsolete. The future has changed.

Cas thinks about saying goodbye, but why? He will see his friend again soon enough.

He leaves the year 2006 for his true home in 2016.

 


	8. The Future!

[CAS' POV]

 

Friday, 6-10-16, 10:35am

I've returned to my own time. I'm exhausted. I fall onto my bed inside the bunker.

Several hours later I hear arguing. I get up slowly and head into the library. Dean is yelling at his eldest son, William. "I don't care if you think it's safe to go. I said no! That's final!"

William looks at me with his father's eyes and I look away. He knows better than to put me in the middle.  
William leaves and I take a seat at the table.

Dean grins. "How was it?"

I grin. "You were there. You tell me."

He sits across from me. "I was pissed you took off like you did. You could have left the book."

"Bobby didn't make a copy?" My eyebrows up with curiosity.

"If he did, he never showed it to me." Dean gets up and heads over to my side of the table. He sits next to me. "How are you feeling?"

I answer honestly. "My grace is weak. I need time to recharge. Physically I'm just exhausted."

"You want to make a trip up stairs to refuel?" He places a hand on my shoulder as a human gesture of friendship and concern.

"I shouldn't. I've been away too long as it is. It would cause suspicion if I return to heaven this weak."

"What can I do to help?" Dean always thinks about others before himself.

"Just keep your boys safe while I rest. Don't let them wander off. Please." My eyes are truly begging him.

Dean acknowledges my concern. "I will watch them like a hawk. You go rest."

He helps me to my feet. I give him a brief hug. "Thank you."

He pats my back. "No Cas. Thank you."

I walk down the hall toward my room and 9 year old Kevin passes me by. He turns and says, "Good to see you Uncle Cas."

I can't help but smile. I turn to young Kevin who looks just like his mother. Long shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. "It's wonderful seeing you Kevin."

He takes off toward the kitchen most likely. Those boys sure do eat a lot.

Jo exits William's bedroom and gives me a hug. "So happy you're back Cas."

I hug her. "Thank you. I hope William's okay."

She waves her hand at his door. "Just teenage drama. He wants to go to a concert. Dean took him and Kevin to see Linkin Park less than a month ago. We're just trying to teach him that sometimes you don't get what you want and it will be okay."

I nod in agreement. "It must be difficult raising them without them having peers."

Jo shrugs. "We make due, but yes, it would be great if they had friends their own age to hang out with. Dean keeps reminding me he only had Sam to hang out with while growing up. I remind him he went to public school and he thinks his boys are getting a better education here. Maybe so, but no social skills."

I pull Jo aside and speak quietly so no one else can hear. "Kevin's old enough. I could etch both the boys' ribs and they could start going to school."

Jo smiles. "I'll talk with Dean. You go rest. You look wore out." She rubs my shoulder in a human form of compassion.

"I am wore out." I walk into my room and shut the door. I remove my coat and jacket. I then lay on my bed with my eyes closed. I quietly listen to the world around me and angel radio while my grace rejuvenates.

Angel Radio:

_We know the righteous man still lives and an angel must be harboring him. Any angel that delivers the righteous man to heaven will be rewarded. If he is not delivered by month's end, we will increase Mary Winchester's torment._

  
It pains me to hear that Dean's mother is being tortured. Angels are suppose to protect and defend humans. I should just stop listening to them. I want so badly to help her. I can't if I want to protect Dean and his boys.

The angels think if they have Dean, they can resurrect Sam and get him to start the breaking of the seals. All their hope hinges on these brothers because they are in the dark about William and Kevin. Good.

_Castiel..._

_Castiel..._

Heaven keeps calling me. I don't answer. They know I'm not dead because my grace hasn't returned to heaven or wherever it goes when angels die. I'm not the only missing angel, which is advantageous.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday, 6-14-16, 11:12am

Knock, knock, knock!

"Cas?" It's Dean's voice.

I sit up. "Come in."

Dean enters my room. "Are you okay? It's been 4 days since your return."

I can't look Dean in the eyes. "I'm much improved."

Dean sits next to me. "Why are you still in here?"

"I've been strategizing and reflecting on what's happened already." I wish he could understand just how inadequate I feel.

"Any new insight?" He sounds hopeful.

I feel my shoulders slump lower. "Unfortunately no."

Dean forces me to look at him. "It's not your job to save the world."

"No. Just the Winchesters." I pat Dean's hand as he removes it. "I wish I could do more. Make it so your sons could attend school. Give your family a life outside this cold hidden bunker. It's not right."

Dean stands up and paces like he does. "Cas, we've lived here 10 years already. For us, this is home. It's given me a life with my wife and children I wouldn't have had otherwise. Bobby and Ellen were finally able to return to their salvage yard in 2011. No one will make any connection between me and Bobby because of what you've done for us. With your help, I got the Colt and killed Azazel and then Lilith. I'm not even sure how anyone plans to raise the devil if me or my boys are captured. The last seal has been destroyed and the first one is still in place."

"Dean, please stop pacing." He stands in front of me. "Dean, please sit down." He sits beside me and nervously fidgits. "The angels haven't given up. They are actively searching for you and me. They don't know I'm protecting you. I'm just one of many missing angels. They still don't know you've procreated, which is good. I'm suggesting it's time your sons have their ribs etched."

Dean gives me a strange look. He then changes his look to one of understanding. "You're right. They are old enough. Jo tried talking to me about this and I just shut her down. I want to protect them."

I pat Dean's shoulder. "By doing this, you are."

Dean and I go into the boys' room after finding Jo. Dean explains to his sons what I need to do and how it will feel.

Kevin stands up and looks at me. He then looks at Jo. "You did this too mom?"

Jo says, "I sure did. It doesn't hurt but for a short moment." She rubs Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin closes his eyes and puffs up his chest. "Okay. Go ahead Uncle Cas. I'm ready."

Jo stands behind him as I place my hand on the boy's chest. Dean is standing next to Jo. I look at Dean who nods. "Okay Kevin. On three. One. Two. Three." A glow can be seen leaving my hand and covering Kevin's chest as I place Enochian symbols along his ribs. The boy clinches his teeth and cries out when I finish. As soon as my hand leaves his chest he goes to his knees completely winded.

"KEVIN!!" Both Dean and Jo call his name in unison.

Kevin looks up to his mother. "Don't fuss. Just hurt a bit is all." He's still trying to catch his breath.

Both parents sigh in relief.

Seeing how brave his brother was, William's not about to let his little brother show him up!

William steps up. "I'm next."

Dean stands behind William while Jo keeps watch over Kevin. William also shows a brave face.

I place my hand on William's chest. "On three. One. Two. Three." His chest glows as symbols are etched on his ribs. William cries out in pain right away. As soon as I'm done he passes out.

Dean catches him before he falls. Dean looks to me. "Did you cause this?"

I shake my head. "He passed out because of the pain. He'll wake up quickly."

Sure enough, William moans and rubs his chest. "Oww! That hurt Uncle Cas!"

"My apologies William." I look away not wanting to see the pain I inflicted on the child.

Kevin smirks, "Big baby."

Jo flicks Kevin's ear. "Don't tease your brother. His pain tolerance isn't as high as yours."

Dean smiles to himself. Sammy had one hell of a pain tolerance. Their Dad thought the boy was masochistic. Jo looked like she was about to flick Dean's ear. He quickly stopped smiling.

Jo has the boys lay down. She promises them milk and cookies if they rest quietly for one hour.

She heads to the kitchen to bake chocolate chip cookies. Their favorite.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Normal Narrative]

 

What becomes of the Winchesters:

The Winchesters find a home in the suburbs of Minnesota. The boys go to school and on to college. It wasn't easy on Dean's meager mechanic income, but he got help with William's scholarship to Harvard Law. (Dean knows Sammy would be proud.) Kevin studies mythology and archaeology in college. His knowledge not only helped him skip a grade in high school, but he's teaching professors things they don't know in college. It's good growing up in a Men of Letters bunker and all you've got to do for entertainment is reading.

Jo is a homemaker, but she also works online anonymously helping hunters with paranormal questions. Her screen name is "JBWeld". Dean thinks it's funny.

As for the Roadhouse, Jo and Ellen left it to Ash and the hunters to use as a hang out for as long as they like. They even left all proceeds to Ash for up keep and product. (It pretty much became his bar.)

Dean and Jo celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary on February 14th, 2032. Dean is a young 53 years old and Jo is beautiful as ever at 47.

William is 24 and married to a beautiful nurse. They have troubles getting their schedules to line up. She's thinking of becoming a full time mom soon.

Kevin is 21 and became a hunter like his father. He lives in the bunker and Dean goes on hunts with him from time to time.

The 67 Impala is parked in the bunker. She's too precious to Dean to become junk and too well known to the bad guys.

Dean now drives a black 2030 Dodge Charger SRT. A gift from his boys. Of course the trunk has all of Baby's goodies retro fitted. When Dean goes on a hunt with Kevin, Dean drives and yes, classic rock is played.

Bobby passed away in his sleep July 3, 2021. He was 71 years young. Ellen died 4 days later from her broken heart. Doctors say it was a stroke.

5 years later...

William and his wife, Sarah, consciously decided to adopt children rather than have their own. William had a vasectomy and Sarah had her tubes tied. She also takes birth control. Sarah knows all about the potential of angels or demons finding them. They've chosen to end the Winchester bloodline, but not the hope, love, courage, family unity, tradition or pride that goes along with being a Winchester. Their family stories will still be passed down. They have a beautiful 4 year old boy named Samuel Castiel and a newborn girl named Mary Ellen.

Kevin wants to be a bachelor for now. He's even gone so far as to have a vasectomy to insure he can't have any children. Dean just shakes his head remembering how much of a man whore he was in his early twenties.

Dean had a vasectomy as well. Right after Jo gave birth to Kevin. Jo had her tubes tied as a double precaution.

Dean and Jo spend time with the grandkids. They also add data to the MOL bunker along with the help of Kevin.

The Roadhouse shuts down for good in 2038. Ash got stabbed in a bar fight and left his right arm almost useless. Jo asked William or Kevin if they were interested in keeping it going. They graciously declined. Dean wasn't interested either.

Castiel rarely comes around. No one knows exactly what he does. Dean thinks he's watching them invisibly. He knows Cas can't return to heaven without going to heaven's jail. Maybe one day he can return to heaven and be forgiven. (Maybe he went to heaven to save Mary from being tortured and was captured?)

Kevin and Dean constantly hunt together. Dean has taught Kevin so much.

They go hunting kitsune. Kevin goes around behind a house. Dean searches the front. Suddenly three kitsune are on Dean at once. One says, "This is for my mother, Amy Pond." He rips Dean's heart right out of his chest.

Dean's eyes are wide, "KEVIN RUN!!!!" Dean goes limp and falls dead at the feet of the monsters.

Kevin is already behind them and with one quick swing of his machete, he beheads 2 kitsune before Dean said "RUN". He uses the pistol his father gave him with silver bullets in it to kill the last one. For good measure he cut his head off too.

Kevin cries over his father for a while before he gathers what he needs and takes Dean home.

The hunter's funeral for Dean Winchester was a sight to behold. Hunters from many places came.

A demon appeared before Jo. He kept his distance and was polite. He just wanted to confirm that the older Winchester brother was indeed dead.

Kevin foolishly placed an angel blade to the demon's throat. "Go back to hell and tremble with fear. There's still a Winchester that lives and breathes. Mess with me or my family, you'll wish you were never hatched."

The demon pushes the blade from his throat. "Message received. My name's Crowley. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Kevin takes a step back. "I have."

"So, a Winchester lives." He straightens out his tie. "Good." He then just vanishes.

Jo slaps Kevin across the face hard. "All we've done to protect you and you give yourself away to the demon king!"

Kevin looks into his mother's teary eyes. "I did it to save us. All of us. As long as demons fear a living Winchester, they will stay down below. Once all the Winchesters are gone, they will rise. We are the boogie man to all demons, mother."

Jo hugs her youngest son. "I can't lose you too."

"You won't mom." He holds her and tries to comfort her as Dean's body burns to ashes.

 


End file.
